la petite sirène
by flashcode35
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est arraché à son monde, il se voit projeté dans un univers inconnu ou tout lui semble imposé. Arrivera t-il à s'y habituer?
1. Chapter 1

La mer était tellement belle, songea Harry. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient à travers les vagues et tous les poissons nageaient tranquillement dans l'eau de mer. Si seulement cette tranquillité pouvait durer à jamais. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, les problèmes s'accumulaient de plus en plus, que se soient pour les poissons que pour les sirènes. Faisant partie du peuple de la mer, les sirènes commençaient à subir l'influence néfaste des hommes de la surface. Cela avait débuté par la sur-pêche, la pollution, et cela se concluait aujourd'hui avec l'enlèvement des sirènes. Pour pouvoir lutter ils devaient se cacher de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus profondément, afin d'éviter les harpons et les filets de pêches. Mais voir les poissons se faire massacrer par les humains, qui voulaient en faire des bijoux, des décorations ou simplement pour les mettre dans leur assiette avait le don de rendre fou Harry. Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils détruire ce qui les faisaient vivre ? En même temps songea Harry, ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, ils tuent leur propre enfant et leur propre voisin pour ce qu'ils appelaient de l'argent. Oui vraiment une race particulière songea Harry.

Il avait décidé de se prendre du bon temps aujourd'hui, il s'était installé au fond de la mer, la queue en l'air, ses écailles se reflétant dans les rayons du soleil. Il allait bientôt atteindre sa majorité de16 lunes, et allait pouvoir s'accoupler avec un mâle. Leur peuple diminuait de plus en plus à cause de l'activité des humains, dès lors les accouplements étaient très surveillés, et toutes les « femelles » celles qui pouvaient porter les bébés sirènes, devaient s'accoupler tous les ans avec un mâle, que ce soit le même où pas.

Mais moi ça ne me dit rien. Songea Harry. Aucun des mâles ne me tentent. Et porter un bébé à 16 ans c'est jeune. Mais bon c'est comme ça, personne n'a le choix.

Harry !

Oh la poisse.

Cédric nagea jusqu'à lui et vint se poser juste à ses côtés.

Alors tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

Cédric, s'il te plait laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te toi pour mâle.

Il le faudra bien, je vais te faire la cour, battre mes rivaux et te prendre comme partenaire.

Pff

Harry quitta sa place chauffée et nagea jusqu'à un coin qu'il pensait plus tranquille, mais Cédric le suivait, sa queue de poisson frappant la sienne au rythme de leur mouvement.

Tu sais Harry, nous sommes un peuple qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus. C'est pour cela que nous devons nous accoupler quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis c'est dans notre nature de nous reproduire.

Oui, oui je sais mais cela ne m'intéresse pas, surtout avec toi.

Cédric lui saisit le bras, mais Harry essaya de se débattre. Il finit au fond de l'eau, le dos sur le sable les mains de Cédric sur ses poignets, encadrant sa tête.

Pourquoi me repousser ? Tu es fais pour moi et tu le sais, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et aucun autre mâle ne pourrait t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin

Tu te sur-estimes beaucoup.

Nous verrons bien ce soir.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Cédric posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

A ce soir mon petit poisson.

Et le soir arriva très vite, trop vite selon Harry. La nuit était tombée rendant la mer sombre et effrayante, mais pour les sirènes qui voyaient dans le noir, la mer n'était devenue que plus mystérieuse. Les sirènes se rassemblaient près de la surface de la mer, près de très gros rochers, endroit très dangereux pour les humains. Beaucoup avaient connu la mort dans cet endroit, et depuis les sirènes s'y rassemblaient pour la saison des amours. Le principe était que les sirènes « mâles » et « femelles » se réunissent dans cet endroit, que les mâles s'affrontent dans des combats singuliers pour qu'ensuite le mâle vainquant fasse la cour à la femelle.

Là pour le moment, Cédric affrontait un mâle qui avait approché de trop près Harry. A coup de griffes et de coup de queue les deux mâles essayaient de projeter le concurrent sur les rochers.

Alors Harry, prêts à prendre Cédric comme mâle ?

Non pas du tout. Et toi Saemus ?

Et bien Dean est en train de vaincre le dernier prétendant. Après il ne lui restera plus qu'à me faire la cour, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Rigola t-il.

Et bien moi je pense que je vais m'en aller, je ne veux pas m'accoupler cette année.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix, il le faut pour sauver notre espèce.

Oui mais c'est injuste de nous imposer un mâle. Avant les sirènes femelles avaient la possibilité de choisir et d'attendre.

Oui mais les choses ont changé.

Le combat de Cédric s'était terminé par la victoire de celui-ci, et à ce propos il était maintenant en train de se diriger vers Harry. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Et si on s'éloignait Harry ?

Non ça ne me dit rien.

Mais déjà Cédric le tirait par le bras, l'entrainant dans un coin isolé loin de tout le monde.

Écoute Cédric je suis content pour toi que tu aies gagné mais je ne te veux pas.

Et bien essaye de lutter contre moi.

Il plaqua Harry contre une paroi rocheuse, lui blessant le dos, et posa de force sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Il essaya de se soustraire au corps pressé contre lui, mais la force du mêle était bien supérieure à la sienne. Il commença à paniquer quand il sentit le pénis de Cédric sortir de la queue et chercher son entrée pour le féconder.

NON JE NE VEUX PAS !

La queue de Cédric s'enroula autour de la sienne pour le paralyser, tout en continuant à essayer de le pénétrer. Si jamais Cédric parvenait à le pénétrer ils resteraient bloquer quelques temps, le temps de la fécondation. Et si cela se passait Cédric pourrait rester près de lui le temps de la naissance du bébé, voir même le temps de sa croissance.

Harry paniquant chercha quelque chose sur la paroi rocheuse, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans cette situation. Il réussit à trouver un morceau de rocher avec quoi il frappa la tête de Cédric. Le cri de douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste. Sa queue fut libéré et il put s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il ne devait pas se faire rattraper sinon jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre Cédric. Il nagea le plus vite possible entre les rochers en essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre le mâle.

Alors qu'il fuyait il sentit sa queue entravée par quelque chose limitant ses mouvements. Il essaya d'accélérer mais rien n'y fit, il se retourna pour voir que sa queue était accroché à une corde, il essaya de se détacher mais déjà quelque chose le tirait en l'air.

A l'aide aidez-moi !

Il vit Cédric plus loin qui le regardait avec horreur.

Aide-moi !

Mais Cédric prit la fuite, le laissant à son triste sort. Essayant de se débattre, Harry se démenait pour échapper à sa mort certaine. Non mon dieu il ne voulait pas mourir ici, mais déjà il sentait sa queue toucher la surface de l'eau et remonter à encore plus haut. Il entendit des bruits bizarres, des cris qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il fut tiré de l'eau qu'il voyait s'éloigner, loin de lui, son monde s'en allait.

Allez tirez les gars, la sirène est là.

Il pèse lourd le ptit gars.

Allez plus fort.

Une énorme queue de poisson apparut sur le bateau puis un torse d'homme ou plus tôt de jeune homme, et bientôt une sirène tomba sur le pont du navire.

Non d'un marin, regardez moi ça !

Tous les marins présent regardèrent la sirène avec des yeux ronds. Harry pour sa part ne regardait rien du tout, il essayait de respirer mais rien n'y faisait, il agonisait.

Bande d'idiot, je vous avais dis de me prévenir dès que vous en attrapiez un. Vite la potion.

Alors qu'Harry pensait mourir étouffer, quelque chose glissa dans sa gorge et après quelques secondes il inspira de grande bouffée d'air. Sa respiration était chaotique car jamais de sa vie il n'avait pu respirer. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, les marins restèrent là à l'observer, regardant cette sirène qu'ils jugeaient magnifique. Cette queue fine mais musclée, aux écailles bleue et violette et surtout ce torse de jeune homme. Ce même jeune homme qui avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert qui brillait au soleil. Après avoir repris sa respiration, Harry releva la tête et rampa sur le sol en essayant de retourner dans la mer. Mais dès que les humains le virent agir, ils se précipitèrent et l'attrapèrent par la queue le ramenant sur le pont.

Du calme Messieurs, ne l'effrayez pas.

Il est déjà effrayé Monsieur.

C'était vrai, la sirène se débattait, en poussant des cris stridents. Les hommes essayaient de la maintenir en place mais la queue glissait entre leur main et ils se prenaient de grand coup dans le visage et la poitrine. Enfin après de grand coup de queue, les marins réussirent à attacher la jeune sirène. Harry, paniqué et surtout en colère dévisagea les marins uns par uns. Sa première pensée fut, bizarre, ces hommes se tenant sur ces jambes stupides, ils avaient des visages et des tailles différentes. Après quelques minutes il remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui se tenait à l'écart. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que le groupe s'écarte pour le laisser s'avancer vers Harry. Celui-ci essaya de s'éloigner mais attaché il ne pouvait pas ramper sur le sol.

L'homme se pencha vers lui et lui murmura des paroles mais Harry ne comprenait rien, ne parlant pas la même langue. L'homme sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il essaya de lui mettre dans la bouche. Harry essaya de résister mais épuisé par sa lutte il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ça va mieux ?

Surpris Harry le dévisagea.

Comment... ?

La potion te permet de comprendre notre langue, et la précédente de respirer.

Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Voyons, nous n'allons pas gâcher la surprise maintenant. Je vais t'amener dans ma cabine et je t'expliquerai tout une fois que tu sera reposés. Mais avant tout..

Une fois encore il força une potion à sa bouche et cette fois Harry sentit une drôle de sensation dans sa queue. Comme si des milliards de poissons lui mordaient la queue en même temps. La sensation désagréable augmentait en puissance et très vite Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Mais la sensation s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Après avoir repris sa respiration, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa queue et là son cœur manqua quelques bâtiments. Des jambes...il avait...des jambes. Il s'évanouit.


	2. Découverte

Une lumière éblouissante le réveilla, au mon dieu quel rêve horrible, il avait rêvé qu'il s'était fait attrapé par des humains et pire que tout il avait perdu sa queue de poisson.

Alors réveillez ?

Harry se redressa précipitamment le cœur battant la chamade. Mon dieu ce n'était pas un rêve, il releva précipitamment la couette et poussa un cri en voyant SES jambes. En criant il se releva mais chuta directement sur le sol. Harry essaya de faire réagir ce qui lui servait de jambes mais rien n'y faisait.

Du calme mon beau, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Non vous l'avez déjà fait.

Chut, attends laisse moi t'aider.

Ne ne me touchez pas. Cria Harry

L'homme se figea et observa Harry. Harry pour sa part se regardait de haut en bas. Le haut n'avait pas changé, à part que maintenant il possédait un étrange membre entre ses jambes, un pénis il semblerait, avec des poils et deux jambes légèrement poilus. Et au bout de ses jambes des pieds avec des petits bouts de chairs.

Je t'ai transformé en humain. Tu as maintenant des jambes comme tu peux le voir et...des parties génitales. Je ne sais pas si les sirènes en avaient...

Bien sur que si, pour qui nous prenez-vous ?

Je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas de pénis et pourtant tu es un homme sans aucun doute.

Je suis une sirène femelle, je suis censé porter les bébés.

Mais tu es un homme.

Et alors, je suis capable de porter un bébé c'est pour ça que je suis considéré comme une femelle.

Impressionnant.

Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds, comment ça impressionnant ? Les humains aussi se reproduisaient entre eux, alors eux aussi portaient des bébés. L'homme posa une couverture pour cacher ses parties génitales.

Pourquoi m'avoir attrapé ?

Et bien dit-il gêné, il faut que tu saches que chez les humains, seules les femmes peuvent porter des enfants, et moi j'avais très envie d'une sirène comme époux.

VOUS aviez envie ? Alors c'est pour votre petit désir que vous m'avez arraché de chez moi ? Que vous m'avez transformé en cette chose immonde ?

Et bien oui.

Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds, les humains étaient des créatures abjectes. Cet homme l'avait retiré de chez lui pour son bon plaisir.

Remettez-moi dans l'eau.

Non

Vous...vous êtes immonde.

Et sans attendre, il rampa au sol pour se réfugier dans un coin. Il ne savait pas comment quitter cette pièce fermée. L'homme ne sembla pas vouloir l'embêter plus, le laissant dans son coin tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Harry pour sa part essayait de faire bouger ses jambes, mais c'était très difficile, seuls ses orteils avaient fait quelques mouvements. Il fut interrompu dans ses découvertes par des coups.

Entrez.

Un homme portant un plateau, surgit d'un panneau en bois, surprenant Harry qui se demandait pourquoi les hommes créaient des ouvertures si ce n'était pas pour les laisser ouvertes.

Votre repas Monseigneur.

Pose le sur le bureau.

L'homme s'exécuta puis jeta un regard à Harry.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il est encore effrayé et en colère, mais une fois arrivé sur terre, il découvrira notre monde.

Arrive t-il à marcher ?

Non c'est trop tôt, maintenant laisse nous.

L'homme s'inclina et disparu par le panneau en bois. Le blond commença à manger sous le regard d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé Harry se mis à détailler l'homme devant lui, il était grand, avec des habits bizarres qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses cheveux étaient blond, voir même blanc et son nez très pointu. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rose et pour terminer ses yeux, étaient il lui semblait gris, mais il n'en n'était pas certain. Il aurait pu faire une belle sirène songea Harry, dommage que ce soit un humain.

As-tu faim ?

Le ventre d'Harry répondit pour lui, l'homme sourit et s'approcha de lui portant une forme plate dans ses mains.

C'est du poulet, ouvre la bouche.

Non je peux manger par moi-même.

L'homme lui tendit le poulet, et Harry le sentit. C'était bizarre, ce n'était pas du poisson, mais cela sentait bien bon. Il mordit dedans, c'était bon, très différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Les sirènes ne mangeaient que du poisson voir même des algues et du plancton quand il ne restait rien dans la mer, mais jamais quelque chose comme ça.

C'est bon ?

Mm.

Tiens il y a aussi des légumes.

Les légumes, comme l'homme les appelaient étaient délicieux aussi. Harry se régalait, c'est vrai que les hommes mangeaient de bonnes choses, mais son corps n'étant pas habitué à cette nourriture, il vomit sur le sol.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu sors d'un monde différent, c'est normal que tu ne la supportes pas encore.

S'il vous plait ramenez-moi chez moi !

Nous allons bientôt arriver sur terre, tu vas découvrir un monde nouveau et merveilleux.

Je ne veux pas découvrir ton monde. Je déteste les humains !

Tu changeras très vite d'avis ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, prince de Serpentard et futur héritier du trône. Je fêterai mes 20 ans dans une semaine le jour de mon mariage.

Mariage ?

Cela veut dire que je vais m'unir à une personne avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie et avec qui je ferai des enfants. A cette occasion plusieurs personnes viendront pour me féliciter et offrir des présents pour fêter mon union.

Je suis un présent ?

Draco se mit à rire.

Non bien-sûr que non, toi...tu seras mon époux.

Quoi ? Vous voulez dire avec qui vous allez passer le reste de votre vie ?

Oui.

NON!Je ne veux pas.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Mes parents m'ont laissé choisir mon partenaire de vie, et ce que je veux je l'obtiens aujourd'hui.

Mais je ne veux pas faire d'enfants avec vous, je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Écoute nous allons essayer d'apprendre à nous connaître et peut-être que nous tomberons amoureux.

Tu rêves.

Je vais te laisser tranquille, pour réfléchir, à moins que tu ne veuilles essayer de marcher ?

Harry regarda ses jambes, si il devait s'unir à cet homme il devait essayer de s'enfuir avant tout et pour ça il devait apprendre à utiliser ses jambes.

Comment faire ?

Pendant un long moment, Draco lui apprit à bouger ses jambes, chose difficile puisqu'il n'avait jamais utilisé ces membres. Il essaya même de se mettre debout, mais il retomba aussi sec dans les bras de l'autre homme. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé dans les bras de Draco qui le mena jusqu'au lit afin que cet bel sirène se repose et ce remette de ses émotions.

Les jours suivants Harry passa son temps à se mettre debout et essaya même de faire quelques pas. C'était beaucoup plus de difficile que prévu, mais Draco restait toujours près de lui, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il devait vite apprendre pour rejoindre la mer.

Veux-tu sortir aujourd'hui ?

Oui.

Alors viens, je te donne des vêtements appropriés et nous sortons.

Porté par Draco ils arrivèrent sur le pont où Harry pu enfin sentir l'odeur de la mer et la chaleur du soleil.

Posez moi au sol je veux marcher.

Pas question je ne veux pas que tu sautes à la mer.

Et mince, tant pis il réessayera plus tard.

Monsieur, faites attention qu'il ne tombe pas, il ne pourra pas nager.

Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?

Pardon monsieur je voulais vous prévenir.

Draco porta Harry jusqu'au bord du pont.

L'océan est merveilleux n'est ce pas ?

Oui et vous m'y arrachez.

Et je vais t'offrir une vie bien plus merveilleuse.

Harry se pencha pour voir l'eau, qui semblait si proche et qui pourtant semblait si loin. Harry tendit la main pour essayer de toucher l'eau bien que cela soit beaucoup trop loin. Ce geste inquiéta Draco qui préféra s'éloigner. Il le mena de l'autre côté du pont.

Tu vois là-bas, c'est la terre et bientôt tu mettras pour la première fois le pied sur la terre.

Je m'en fiche je veux retourner dans l'eau.

Mais Draco le ramena dans la cabine.

Demain nous serons chez nous et tu pourras découvrir ta futur maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenu chez toi Harry.

Harry, réussissant enfin à marcher, descendait du bateau en regardant avec curiosité le monde autour de lui. Partout des humains vêtu de vêtements vraiment bizarre qui hurlaient de joie, et le regardaient avec curiosité. Harry avait vraiment peur se monde l'effrayait, il ne voulait pas le découvrir, les hommes étaient méchants. Il se figea sur la rampe et sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Allez Harry, il faut y aller maintenant.

Non s'il vous plait je ne veux pas.

Les deux mains le poussèrent doucement et Harry se sentit obliger d'avancer. Ils descendirent de la rampe et montèrent dans une calèche.

Je sais que tu as peur mais te t'inquiète pas bientôt tu comprendras tout.

Ils traversèrent de drôle d'endroit et Harry découvrit que la terre ferme possédait des merveilles comme les fonds marins, des végétaux de toutes les couleurs, et des animaux bien différents des poissons, ils avaient tous des jambes !. C'est tellement beau pensa Harry, la terre possède vraiment de grande richesse. Mais une chose attira son regard, plus loin il vit des hommes s'activer sur la terre.

A quoi cela sert-il, ce que font ces hommes ?

Ils travaillent la terre pour faire pousser des légumes, pour ensuite les manger.

C'est bien différent du fond de la mer. Nous laissons la nature faire son œuvre et nous mangeons ce que nous trouvons.

Je ne peux pas te le dire je n'ai jamais été sous l'eau.

Où m'amenez-vous ?

Dans mon château.

Château ?

Une maison où nous vivrons tous les deux.

Harry resta silencieux, regardant dehors, s'émerveillant du monde sur terre. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse, énorme une construction de grosses pierres il semblerait. Un château ?

Quand la calèche s'arrêta Harry descendit en trébuchant, heureusement qu'un homme le rattrapa dans ses bras.

Doucement Harry, tu n'es pas habitués.

Il fut remit debout, puis Harry fut légèrement poussé. Il avança en se régalant de tout ce qu'il découvrait, les humains faisaient des choses bizarres, belles certes mais bizarres.

Draco !

Harry sursauta, et vit une femme se précipiter vers eux. De peur il se recula mais la femme ne fit que serrer Draco dans ses bras.

Tu es enfin revenu, je m'inquiétais pour toi. As-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et la femme le dévisagea.

Il en est une ?

Oui.

Mon dieu, je n'y croyais pas, mais ils existent.

Je te le prouverais tout à l'heure.

Un animal, il était prit pour un animal. Il le regardait comme une bête curieuse. Là tout de suite il ne voulait qu'une chose s'était partir. Il commença alors à reculer.

N'ai pas peur, personne ne te veux du mal.

Mais Harry continuait à reculer. Draco fit un geste et des mains saisirent Harry par les bras et l'emmenèrent en avant. Harry lutta mais il ne put rien faire.

Il est vraiment effrayé.

Je sais mère, mais il s'habituera très vite. Je vais l'épouser et il me donnera des enfants.

N'as-tu pas peur qu'il essaye de se sauver.

Dès qu'il aura compris que la mer n'a rien à lui offrir, à part une misère, il l'oubliera.

J'espère que tu as raison.

Harry avait été mené dans une pièce énorme, où il pensait être seul. Mais dans un coin éloigné de lui il vit un homme grand et blond, qui ressemblait à Draco, assis sur une chaise de velours. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? Qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Alors c'est toi ? Tu es la sirène ramené par mon fils ? Je pensais qu'il allait ramener une femelle, mais bon, tant qu'il se fait plaisir. Lève-toi.

Mais Harry resta sur le sol en tremblant. L'homme fit un signe et Harry fit relevé de force. L'homme blond se leva et s'avança vers lui, il leva son visage et le détailla.

Beau visage, des yeux verts, cela donnera de beaux petits-enfants. Un corps fin mais sans excès et...il fit un autre signe et les hommes déshabillèrent de force Harry. Des jambes minces, et des parties génitales correctes.

Harry se sentit humilié, cela confortait son idée que les humains étaient dégoutants et méchants.

Bon au moins Draco a bien choisi son partenaire. J'espère que tu pourras me donner de beaux petits-enfants.

Père ! Pourquoi est-il nu ?

Je voulais vérifier si il était en bon état.

Habillez-le !

Harry fut de nouveau habillé, même si il se sentait humilié.

Draco je veux le voir en sirène, je n'en n'ai jamais vu.

Amenez une potion.

Il allait encore servir de jouet pensa Harry. On lui amena une potion.

Prends la potion s'il te plait.

De toute façon... il avala le liquide sans rien dire, puis son corps se mit à le démanger et il chuta au sol.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est beau !

Narcissa calme-toi.

Il avait retrouvé sa queue qui avait déchiré ses vêtements. Il était sur le sol regardant les humains d'en bas, sa puissante queue frappant le sol.

C'est une sirène, enfin un mâle, tu es sûr de pouvoir avoir des enfants Draco ?

Certains, c'est un homme femelle qui peut porter des enfants, enfin quelque chose comme ça

Tant mieux.

La femme s'approcha de lui et voulu toucher sa queue, mais Harry furieux d'être considéré comme un jouet lui donna un violent coup qui la fit tomber.

Narcissa !

Harry, voyons !

Ne t'inquiète pas je le comprends, il est énervé.

Elle se releva et le regarda avec douceur.

Tiens Harry prends la potion.

Une fois encore il se transforma et fut couvert d'une couverture.

Je l'amène dans notre chambre, puis nous irons visiter le château.

Alors que Draco montait de nombreux escaliers, Harry se sentit de plus en plus désespéré, comment allait-il faire pour retourner à la mer, il ne savait même pas où se diriger.

Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mes parents, mais comprends les ils ne connaissent pas ton monde et n'ont jamais vu de sirène de leur vie. Ils sont émerveillés.

Ils n'en n'ont pas l'air.

Si je t'assure. En plus de cela tu es un homme pouvant porter des enfants, chose encore plus étonnante dans notre monde.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour me considérer comme une bête curieuse, je ne suis pas un poisson !

Draco éclata de rire.

Quel caractère de cochon, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi. Enfin bref Je vais te donner des vêtements qui seront plus appropriés à ton nouveau statut. Ensuite je te ferai visiter ta futur demeure.

Et pendant tout le reste de la journée ils visitèrent la maison de Draco, enfin son château. Château qui était immense, on se demandait comment des humains pouvaient vivre dans une chose si grande. En plus c'était stupide ils ne se servaient pas de toutes les pièces ! A la fin de la journée Harry n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient marcher tellement longtemps, trop longtemps à son gout, et lui avec ses nouvelles jambes ne pouvaient pas tenir la cadence, Draco avait du le porter pour terminer la visite.

Les jour suivants Harry fut obligé d'apprendre toutes les coutumes des humains, coutumes ridicules aux yeux d'Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre à manger avec plusieurs couverts, à utiliser les nombreuses fourchettes et couteaux qui étaient selon Harry inutiles. Et en plus l'humain l'obligeait à apprendre à marcher et à parler correctement, à connaître ses ancêtres « qui seront les tiens également maintenant » lui avait dit Draco. Le blond ne le quittait pas, lui racontait l'histoire de son son monde tout en essayant de faire parler Harry, mais le brun, trop têtu, refusait de lui en apprendre sur son monde. Le pire était la nuit, Draco l'obligeait à dormir avec lui, mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Avait-il peur qu'il se sauve pendant son sommeil ? Il avait même essayé de le toucher à plusieurs endroits, mais Harry l'avait repoussé ne comprenant pas ses manières.

Bref un monde trop bizarre pour vivre, un monde qu'il faudrait quitter au plus vite et en courant si possible, car oui il était possible d'utiliser ses jambes plus rapidement ! Mais c'était très difficile pour Harry qui était tombé tellement de fois qu'il pensait que son nez allait s'aplatir et rentrer dans son visage. De toute façon je compte bien rentrer chez moi par tout les moyens, et ce n'est aps ces humains qui vont m'en empêcher.

Harry regardait la lune qui se reflétait sur le plafond de la chambre. Sa mer lui manquait, les poissons, la tranquillité de la solitude. Draco ronflait à côté de lui, et cela faisait du bruit, beaucoup trop selon lui, même une baleine ne faisait pas autant de bruit. Harry se leva du lit et sans faire de bruit se dirigea vers la porte. Il connaissait le chemin maintenant depuis le temps, il descendit les escaliers et prit la direction de la grande porte, qui menait à sa liberté.

Monsieur que faites-vous là ? Vous devez rentrer.

Non j'ai besoin de sortir.

Le maître nous a ordonné de ne pas vous laissez sortir.

Une fois encore il fut ramené vers l'intérieur et au même moment la porte menant aux escaliers s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apercevoir Draco, dans sa chemise de nuit, l'air très inquiet.

Harry !

Il le serra dans ses bras, puis le ramena dans leur chambre avec rapidité.

Je vais devoir fermer la porte à clef dorénavant pour être sûr que tu ne t'échappes pas.

Mais comprenez moi je veux retourner dans mon monde.

C'est moi ton monde maintenant. Peut-être devrais-te faire découvrir une partie de ce monde..des délices.

Il projeta Harry sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais déjà les mains de Draco passaient sous sa chemise de nuit dévoilant son torse. Draco se pencha et saisit un mamelon entre ses doigts. Harry novice de ses sensations, gémit à ce contact. Les doigts furent très vite remplacés par la bouche de Draco qui lécha et suça les mamelons.

Mais que faites-vous ?

Je vais te faire du bien


	4. premiers plaisirs

_Bonjour à tous, j'ai rajouté une partie à cette 4e partie, même si cela ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire, je me suis randu compte que j'avais zappé une partie de mon histoire et comme je l'ai écrite c'est pour la publier. Donc excusez moi et bonne lecture  
_

_Je vaire te faire du bien_

Et Draco continua sa douce torture, en rajoutant des caresses sur le torse d'Harry, descendant un peu plus à chaque fois, trop peut-être. Mais Harry ne prêtait pas attention à cela, il n'était que sensation et profitait de chaque caresse, mon dieu, jamais il n'avais pu envisager quelque chose d'aussi intense et d'aussi bon. Cette langue autour de son mamelon lui faisait tout oublier, même ses objectifs, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulais pas arrêter. Quand une main se posa plus bas, il sursauta, il avait encore du mal avec l'idée d'avoir un pénis, mais le fait le plus marquant encore était que celui-ci était dur. De surprise, il se mit à crier mais la main s'activait déjà sur son membre et bizarrement... c'était agréable.

Laisse-toi faire mon beau, tu vas aimer.

Et c'était vrai, c'était délicieusement bon. La main caressait doucement son sexe et Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens en s'agrippant aux bras de Draco. Puis soudain, le trop plein de sensations arriva à son apogée et Harry explosa dans la main de Draco.

Il se sentait bien, fatigué mais repût. Draco essuya sa main sur les draps, sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Tu vois ce que mon monde peut offrir, un monde de plaisir et de richesse.

Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour répondre, il s'endormit sans sentir Draco se soulager sur son corps.

Depuis sa tentative d'évasion Harry n'avait plus eu d'occasion de s'enfuir. Le jour du mariage approchant, Harry avait du essayer plusieurs robes de marier, apprendre le rituel de mariage même si pour lui tout cela lui semblait ridicule et incompréhensible. Quand Draco n'était pas là c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de lui et qui l'interrogeait sur ce monde « des mers » comme elle l'appelait. Pour elle, ce monde était mystérieux, même si inférieur à celui des humains. Le père de Draco à l'inverse ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la culture d'Harry, ne voyant en lui qu'un bon parti, pouvant lui donner de beaux petits-enfants.

Draco passait de long moment avec Harry, lui racontant sa vie et essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la sienne mais Harry restait fermé.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler de ton monde ? Je veux en connaître plus sur toi et ton peuple ?

Pourquoi ? Vous vous fichez de mon peuple sinon vous ne m'auriez pas arraché à lui.

Harry, je m'attache à toi de plus en plus, et je veux te rendre heureux. Ne le souhaites-tu pas ?

Si mais..

Tu dois t'adapter à ce monde sinon tu seras malheureux.

Mais pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit m'adapter, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dans la mer ? Si j'ai pu respirer votre air grâce à vos potions, vous pouvez certainement respirer sous l'eau.

La mer ne m'attire pas du tout.

Et moi votre terre !

Vraiment ? Pourtant tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fais la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? Tu gémissais et il me semble même que as explosé dans ma main.

Harry rougit en se remémorant ces évènements, c'est vrai qu'il avait aimé même si maintenant il avait un peu honte de son comportement.

Je vais te faire du bien.

Sur ces mots il le saisit par la taille et se colla à lui. Harry plongé dans le regard de Draco commença à avoir chaud, trop chaud même. Il ne quittait plus de regard gris de Draco et se sentait attiré par lui. Doucement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se découvrant calmement. Draco glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de son futur époux, en approfondissant le baiser. Harry accepta cette langue dans sa bouche qui entama un doux ballet avec sa jumelle et très vite le plaisir se répandit dans tout son corps. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se mis à gémir contre les lèvres de Draco qui laissa échapper un sourire. Alors qu'il aurait voulu que se baiser dure éternellement, Draco se recula et lui jeta un regard du pure luxure. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le posa sur le lit. Harry, un peu déboussolé du comportement de Draco le regarda retirer ses chaussures à talons, ses hauts-de-chausses et sa chemise. Très vite Draco fut nu devant Harry qui s'en sans rendre compte se mit à rougir devant le corps offert à ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien à jeter selon lui, le torse était ferme et légèrement musclé, les abdominaux sur le ventre étaient bien visibles sans pour autant être excessif et les jambes étaient fines avec de petits poils blond presque invisible. Mais ce qui fit rougir Harry c'était ce sexe dressé devant lui témoignant de l'état d'excitation de Draco. Si celui-ci ne le fixait pas du regard, il aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil à son propre sexe car il en était certain, les proportions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le sien semblait plus petit, sans pour autant faire ridicule, et sa largeur n'atteignait pas celle de celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il commença à paniquer quand il réalisa que Draco voulait certainement s'accoupler, où faire « l'amour » somme les humains aimaient le dire. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de s'accoupler, du moins pas maintenant, faire des enfants n'étaient pas dans ses priorités, surtout pas avec un humain. Alors que Draco s'avança vers lui, il se mit à reculer pour atteindre la tête de lit.

Non s'il vous plait attendez je ne veux pas !

Ne t'inquiète pas j'attendrai le mariage pour te faire l'amour, mais nous pouvons nous découvrir en attendant.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, Draco s'allongea sur lui, le recouvrant tout entier de son corps. Son pénis en érection, posé sur sa hanche lui faisait mal et Harry essaya de se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Du calme, arrête de bouger.

Vous me faites mal.

Écarte les jambes, ce sera plus confortable pour toi.

Après s'être exécuté, Draco lui remonta les poignets et les mis au-dessus de sa tête l'empêchant de bouger davantage, puis replongea sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était moins agréable que le premier, d'une part à cause de la position mais également par ce qu'il se sentait totalement soumit au bon vouloir de Draco. Celui-ci bougeait les hanches pour mimer l'acte sexuel, tout en embrassant fougueusement Harry. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'elles touchaient toutes les parcelles de son corps disponibles.

Oh Harry tu es ….tellement beau...oui...tellement beau.

Chaque phrase était coupée par un baiser, par une caresse destinés à rendre fou Harry. Et cela réussissait car Harry commençait également à ce mouvoir sous Draco, son sexe douloureusement pressé dans son pantalon contre leurs deux corps. Il ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts de Draco et très vite, quand celui-ci posa la main sur son sexe il éjacula en poussant un cri de délivrance. Draco le rejoignit très vite et se répandit en longs jets sur les vêtements d'Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs souffle, apaisés par leur orgasme mutuel. Enfin Draco le libéra de son corps et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Alors ?

Quoi alors ?

Tu as aimé n'est ce pas ?

Ça allait.

Quel caractère ! Tu n'admettras jamais pas vrai ?

…

Enfin bref, je suis sûr que la mer ne peut pas t'offrir ce que je t'ai donné à l'instant.

…

Et ce n'est que le début, bientôt je te donnerai bien plus et te ferai hurler de plaisir.

Oui, oui bien sûr. Vous êtes tellement fier.

Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, appelle-moi Draco, après tout nous allons nous marier.

A ce propos je me demandais, tes parents ne croyaient pas en l'existence des sirène alors pourquoi toi y as-tu cru ?

Et bien, quand j'étais petit et que mes parents m'emmenais à l'étranger, nous partions en bateau et je passais mon temps à observer la mer. Et un jour j'en ai vu une. Une sirène expliqua t-il. C'était un jeune homme, un peu comme toi qui m'a sourit avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Personne ne m'a jamais cru mais j'étais certain de ce que j'avais vu et je m'étais juré de attraper une un jour, et te voilà.

C'était étrange pensa Harry, qu'une sirène se soit approchée de la surface, d'autant plus près que les humains étaient proches.

Dis moi Harry que sont devenus tes parents ?

Ils sont morts.

Je suis désolé. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Des humains les ont harponné, et bien qu'ils aient réussi à fuit ils n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les humains.

Il n'y a pas que cela, vous pêchez tellement que les poissons ne peuvent pas se reproduire, vous gâchez et polluez tout sur votre passage.

Il est vrai que notre comportement n'est pas exemplaire mais nous évoluons et apprenons très vite. Je suis sûr que tu peux nous en apprendre beaucoup.

Pour cela il faudrait que vous écoutiez et que vous acceptiez de changer votre façon d'être et je n'y crois pas.

Ne soit pas si défaitiste.

Ils furent interrompu par des coups sur la porte.

Draco mon chéri, pouvez-vous descendre ton parrain est là et souhaiterai voir Harry.

J'arrive.

Draco sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller, mais Harry lui resta où il était.

Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

Pas question de servir de jouet encore une fois. Je suis sûr que ton parrain ne souhaite que voir ma queue et j'ai déjà donné une fois

Harry il faut que tu comprennes que tu es une curiosité pour les gens et surtout tu es vraiment très beau.

M'en fiche, je ne descends pas.

Oh que si. Soit tu t'habilles sans faire d'histoire, soit c'est moi qui le fait.

Tu n'oserais pas ?

Tu veux essayer ?

Harry ne voulant pas jouer avec le feu, commença à s'habiller, puis suivit Draco jusqu'au salon. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, pour la plupart des hommes.

C'est lui Draco ?

Oh mon dieu c'est une sirène.

Vous y croyez vous ?

J'aimerai en avoir une aussi.

A peine arrivé, Harry voulait déjà repartir, toutes ces personnes ne faisaient que le dévisager, sans lui demander comment il allait, ni comment il s'appelait.

Je vous présente Harry mon futur époux, c'est une sirène comme vous le verrez tout à l'heure mais je vous demanderai de ne pas le brusquer avec vos questions.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux nez crochu s'approcha de lui.

Draco.

Severus comment vas-tu ?

Très bien merci. Je voudrais te demander de bien vouloir me laisser faire des tests sur lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des prélèvements et des tests indolores et sans dangers.

Je ne sais pas Severus..

Pas aujourd'hui évidemment mais avant sa grossesse .

Et bien je verrais.

Je ne sais pas si mon avis vous intéresse mais je refuse catégoriquement que cet homme fasses des « tests » sur moi. S'énerva Harry

Si c'est la douleur que vous craignez, je peux vous assurez que c'est totalement indolore.

Je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas un jouet.

Je le sais bien, mais comprenez que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup d'informations pour notre monde, que se soit pour les remèdes que...

Je m'en fiche ! Le coupa Harry.

Draco voyant qu'Harry s'énervait l'éloigna de son parrain et lui présenta plusieurs de ses amis et voisins. Harry n'écouta pas longtemps, fatigué d'avoir à entendre l'excitation de ces personnes, qui voulait le voir en sirène. Il finit près du buffet où il se servit copieusement. La nourriture humaine était bonne, il découvrait encore de nouveaux goûts, de nouvelles saveurs et il se régalait à chaque fois. Il allait devoir faire attention, sinon il allait ressembler à un cachalot. Quoique peut-être que Draco se lasserait de lui et le relâcherai dans la mer. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

Le reste de la journée il du se plier aux exigences des humains et une fois encore il du se transformer en sirène devant les exclamations des humains. Pire encore ils avaient touché sa queue de poisson de leurs mains sales, Harry avait bien essayé de les frapper mais face au nombre il n'avait rien pu faire. Plus tard tout le monde s'était mis à parler de leur mariage, de l'organisation et de la fête qu'il allait falloir faire et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il allait s'unir à Draco et qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Son monde s'éloignait et il ne pouvait rien faire.


	5. Le mariage

_Bonsoir à tous, je m'excuse mais j'ai du rajouter quelques petites choses dans le 4e chapire, car comme je découpe mon histoire en plusieurs parties je me suis trompée dans ma publication. Désolée. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais comme j'ai rédigé mon histoire c'est pour qu'elle soit lue en entier. Donc voilà, bonne lecture._

Le jour du mariage arriva très vite, Harry fut tiré du lit très tôt et éloigné de Draco. Il fut emmené par des femmes dans une salle un un gros bac d'eau était posé au centre.

Allez nul comme un ver mon petit gars.

Pourquoi faire ?

Et bien il faut que tu sois présentable pour ton mariage. Mesdames rajouter les huiles dans son bain, le seigneur a demandé qu'elles soient rajoutées.

Le corps d'Harry passa le reste du temps à être frotté, lavé, huilé puis poudré pour donner un effet blanc, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Après ce fut au tour de ses cheveux, qui subirent un supplice similaire avant d'être coiffés. Sa robe de marié pour terminer était très légère et d'une couleur blanche avec quelques touches bleu océan sur les manches et le décolleté. Surement pour rappeler mes origines songea Harry. La robe avait un décolleté arrondi qui entourait ses épaules et se prolongeait légèrement dans son dos et enfin de nombreux motifs ornaient sa robe sur toute la longueur.

Tu es vraiment magnifique. Bon maintenant il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Tu dois te douter de ce qui va se passer après le mariage ?

L'accoupl..euh l'amour ?

Oui, sais-tu ce qui va se passer ?

Et bien oui.

Je sais que tu étais une sirène par le passé, donc je ne sais pas comment cela se passait chez vous, mais sache que sur terre tu risques de souffrir pour ta première fois.

Beaucoup ?

Et bien essayes de te détendre et je suis sur que tout ce passera bien.

Bizarrement cela ne le rassura pas du tout.

Maintenant nous allons te mener à l'Église où une nouvelle vie t'attend.

Et sur ces mots, il fut mené vers la sortie escorté par deux gardes. Il n'y avait rien à faire, bientôt il serait uni à Draco et devrait porter ses enfants. Il faut que je m'y fasse, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne puisse pas être heureux. Après tout même Draco est gentil et même si il a du mal à comprendre mon monde peut-être puis-je me faire au sien ?

Il monta dans une calèche où plusieurs rubans de différentes étaient accrochés. Il entendait les cloches sonner à son approche de l'église et bientôt il monta les marches menant à l'autel. La population l'acclamait en lui lançant du riz. Il continua à grimper les marches puis entra à l'intérieur du monument. Toutes les personnes étaient debout et le regardait avec admiration, des fleurs étaient accrochées un peu partout et Harry se retrouva sous une pluie de pétales de toutes les couleurs. Les reflets du soleil traversant les vitraux l'éclairaient et rendaient sa silhouette presque inhumaine, la blancheur de sa peau donnait l'impression qu'un ange était entré dans l'Église. Très vite une musique retentit et Harry fut légèrement poussé sur le tapis rouge, il du avancer au rythme de la musique et après un court moment il arriva devant l'autel où Draco l'attendait. Celui-ci portait un costume noir taillé sur mesure il semblerait, ses cheveux bond étaient tirés en arrière et ses yeux brillaient de fierté non dissimulée. Quand Harry arriva devant lui, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres sans le quitte des yeux.

Nous sommes réuni ici...

Un homme en blanc commença la cérémonie d'une voix douce, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, malgré les légères pressions de Draco sur ses mains pour le concentrer. Le monument était particulier avec des grandes colonnes toutes entourées de longs rubans blanc et bleu, des fleurs étaient posées un peu partout et le vent entrant dans l'église les faisait s'agiter légèrement.

Harry regarde-moi, murmura Draco.

Les yeux vert d'Harry rencontrèrent les orbes grise de Draco qui lui sourit doucement.

Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et étrangement, ces paroles calmèrent Harry qui lui rendit son sourire.

Maintenant nous allons unir ces deux hommes, qui ne formeront dorénavant plus qu'un.

Il prit un linge blanc qu'il noua autour de leur deux poignets et murmura.

La vie de Draco et de Harry sont dorénavant indissociable l'une de l'autre et rien de saura séparer cette union parfaite. Que se soit l'adversité où la difficulté, rien ne seraient faire obstacle à la naissance de leur amour et de leur vie commune. Rappelez-vous de ces paroles quand vous serez confronté à un choix difficile, car rien n'est plus difficile à maintenir que l'amour d'un couple. Veuillez maintenant échanger vos alliance qui vous rappellerons vos engagements mutuels et l'amour liant votre mariage.

Draco prit la main gauche d'Harry et lui mis une bague à l'annuaire.

Harry, par cette bague, je te prends comme époux que soit avec tes qualités que tes défauts et j'espère réussir à te faire oublier ton monde pour t'offrir quelque chose d'encore plus grand et de plus beau. J'espère pouvoir te faire m'aimer et te donner de beaux enfants. Par cette bague je t'épouse.

Harry touché par les paroles de Draco, ne put rien dire et se contenta de faire les mêmes gestes que Draco précédemment.

Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre époux.

Quand Draco posa ces lèvres sur les siennes, les applaudissements retentirent et des colombes furent relâchées. Après s'être séparé le couple descendit le tapis rouge, pendant que les gens présents dans l'église les acclamèrent en leur lançant du riz. Se fut la même chose à l'extérieur de l'église avec quelques cris en plus.

Vive les mariés

Bravo !

Draco mena Harry vers la calèche qui l'avait amené en courant, puis une fois à l'intérieur se jeta sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Tu es beau tellement beau, je suis si fier de t'avoir pour époux, si fier.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sous toutes les coupures.

Il faut que je me retienne mais ce soir je ne jure de rien.

Pendant tout le trajet, Draco toucha, embrassa et palpa toutes les parties du corps d'Harry, en essayant de ne pas trop le dévêtir pour ne pas attirer l'attention quand ils quitteraient la calèche.

Draco..s'il te plait j'ai besoin de te parler.

C'était difficile de repousser Draco vu son état d'excitation, mais après plusieurs tentatives Harry réussit à le reculer de quelques centimètres.

S'il te plait écoute moi. Ce mariage signifie que nous sommes liés pour la vie ?

Oui.

Je ne peux pas m'en aller ?

Non.

Et que m'arrivera t-il si je le fais ? Est ce que je mourrai ?

Bien sûr que nous, mais selon la loi tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter.

Donc ce n'est qu'un symbole ?

Si tu veux.

Les questions d'Harry le dérangeaient.

Mais Harry, nous ne pouvons pas nous quitter, je t'aime et bientôt, il posa sa main sur son ventre, tu porteras notre bébé.

Harry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre cette vie. Chez les sirènes, s'accoupler ne signifiait pas rester tout le reste de sa vie avec la même personne. C'était possible, mais les sirènes changeaient souvent de partenaire, se lassant des anciens, bien qu'aujourd'hui avec le manque de « femelle », les mâles avaient tendance à revenir vers les même partenaire.

De toute façon avec qui pourrait-il s'accoupler aujourd'hui à part avec Draco ?

Le reste de la journée fut éprouvant pour Harry, le repas de mariage, les félicitations, les cadeaux de mariage et ensuite le bal. Harry n'ayant jamais dansé il du suivre Draco même si cela resta très difficile et laborieux.

Que penses-tu de monter nous coucher ?

Oh oui je suis tellement fatigué !

J'espère qu'Harry ne pense pas dormir, songea Draco, car je vais le tenir éveillé jusqu'au lever du soleil demain.

Après être entré dans la chambre, Harry commença à retirer sa robe, mais ses mains furent attrapés par derrière.

Et si tu me laissais faire ?

Sans rien dire, Draco fit glisser la robe de marié des épaules d'Harry, une fois sa robe par terre, il laissa ses mains caresser ce corps offert en touchant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Harry puis fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps d'Harry. Ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste, puisqu'elles caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses appuyant sur les endroits sensibles qu'elles rencontraient. Harry gémissait de plus en plus les yeux fermés, appréciant les caresses de son époux.

Tourne-toi mon cœur.

Mais le manque de réaction d'Harry obligea Draco à se positionner devant lui. Enfin à genoux devant lui.

Je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose que tu n'as certainement jamais gouté et que je suis sur que tu vas aimer.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse rajouter quoique se soit, Draco pris le sexe d'Harry en bouche d'une seule bouchée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier tellement la sensation était...incroyable, merveilleuse, délicieuse. Il ne pu que mettre ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et suivre les mouvements de sa bouche sur son sexe. Avant, arrière, avant arrière et cette langue qui s'activait, oh mon dieu il n'en pouvait plus, il se répandit dans la bouche de Draco qui avala tout le liquide sans hésitation. Après s'être relevé Draco sourit face à la rougeur des joues d'Harry mais également par la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux. Draco guida Harry au pied du lit, afin qu'il appuie ses mains sur le lit, les fesses exposées. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me faire maintenant ?


	6. première fois

_Bonjour, tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait faire autant plaisir. J'espère que l'histoire continera de vous plaire. Ps: je continerai à publier une à plusieurs fois par jours selon l'avancé de mon histoire et si je viens à rencontrer un pblme je vous le signalerai pour ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien. Bonne lecture_

Mais il comprit très vite quand ses fesses furent écartées et qu'il sentit quelque chose de visqueux de glisser dans son entrée. Draco le léchait..là à cette endroit, oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai, il venait juste de jouir et déjà il commençait à rebander. La langue le pénétrait encore et encore en mouillant abondamment son entrée. Harry poussa un cri quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros le pénétrer, un doigt il semblerait. C'était..désagréable, il n'en voulait pas.

Arrête j'ai mal.

Chut détends-toi.

Il continua à le pénétrer de son doigts en essayant de l'écarter, puis après quelques minutes il en rajouta un de plus. Là Harry n'aimait vraiment pas. Il essaya de retirer les doigts mais Draco commença à lécher ses testicules voulant lui faire oublier la douleur. Très vite Harry recommença à gémir de plaisir, relaxant son entrée. Il commença à écarter l'entrée en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux voulant détendre et écarter au maximum cette entrée inviolée. Quand il jugea Harry près il rajouta un dernier doigt mais cette fois-ci Harry ne pu ignorer la douleur.

Arrête ! Cria t-il.

Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là, tu vas aimer.

Il rajouta sa langue pour donner le plus de plaisir à Harry, mais il sentit qu'il allait lui faire du mal sans le vouloir vraiment. Harry était sensible et très étroit, la pression autour de ses doigts en témoignant. Mais en même temps et même si cela était égoïste, il allait se régaler.

Après de très longues minutes Harry se détendit et apprécia le mouvement en lui, enfin un peu, car dès que les doigts sortirent de lui, il se sentit soulager. Enfin Draco avait finit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser Draco posa ses mains sur son dos pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger.

Détends-toi au maximum Harry et ne te contracte pas s'il te plait.

Il va me pénétrer ? Maintenant ? Il eu la réponse à sa question quand il sentit une pression beaucoup plus forte s'exercer sur son entrée. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand la tête du pénis pénétra son anneau de chair. Mon dieu cela faisait tellement mal, même si Draco ne bougeait plus derrière lui.

Détends-toi Harry s'il te plait, tu te fais mal et moi aussi tu me fais mal.

Mais ses paroles ne le détendaient pas du tout. Il lui faisait tellement mal. Draco lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des encouragements en essayant de le pénétrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Pitiez c'est trop douloureux !

Voyant qu'Harry ne se décontractait pas, Draco n'eut pas le choix, d'une grande poussée il le pénétrant totalement. Harry sous le choc, poussa un véritable cri déchirant et tomba sur le lit l'entrainant dans sa chute. Les pleurs d'Harry lui brisèrent le cœur mais en étant en lui, Harry avait plus de chance de se détendre et d'accepter sa présence. Harry lui pleurait à chaude larme, jamais il n'avait pensé que quelque chose pouvait faire aussi mal, il avait vu de nombreux accouplements de sirènes et jamais il n'avait vu une sirène femelle souffrir comme lui souffrait à présent. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il le voyait pleurer alors pourquoi continuait-il ?

Je suis désolé de te faire du mal Harry, mais cela va passer.

Il l'embrassa sur la tête, essayant de le masser pour le détendre, mais rien n'y faisait, alors il commença à donner de petits coups de bassins pour essayer de trouver sa prostate qui lui fera atteindre le septième ciel. Même si les premiers cris d'Harry ne furent que des cris de douleur, quand Draco toucha enfin le point tant recherché Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Oh encore s'il vous plait, c'est si bon. Le cri n'échappa pas à Draco qui frappa encore et encore dans cet endroit magique. Harry se retrouva projeter dans des sensations contradictoires, d'une part la douleur et de l'autre le plaisir croissant. Draco accéléra la cadence considérablement faisant décoller Harry du lit, sans s'en rendre compte il commença à gémir au même rythme qu'Harry, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, mais pas question de rendre les armes avant Harry. Il le força à se cambrer lui offrant une superbe vue sur son fessier puis reprit ses coups de butoirs. Harry, oubliant toute notion de douleur hurla son plaisir et jouit sur le lit en grand cri. Draco lui suivit de très près le tenant par les cheveux tellement le plaisir était fort. Enfin la délivrance arriva et il pu exploser à l'intérieur de son époux. Les deux époux s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le lit épuisés mais repût.

Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité, Harry et Draco se séparèrent et après un dernier baiser de Draco Harry s'endormit épuisé.

Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui frappaient son visage. Mais trop fatigué pour se lever il se contenta de mettre un oreiller sur la tête et d'essayer de se rendormir. Un mouvement à côté de lui, lui fit comprendre que Draco aussi était réveillé.

Bien dormi mon cœur ?

Mm

Nous avons loupé le repas mais tant pis, mes parents comprendront. Ils me garderont une part de gâteau d'anniversaire.

Ah mais oui Draco avait eu 20 ans hier, mais avec le mariage Draco avait préféré le fêter le lendemain. Enfin si il arrivait à se lever, car pour le moment, il semblait aussi motivé que lui. Quand Harry voulu se lever, il poussa un gémissement de douleur qui lui rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Enfin ce que Draco avait fait car lui à part subir, n'avait pas fait grand chose.

Tu as mal ?

As ton avis ?

Mets toi sur le ventre je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas il tourna Harry lui-même. A la vue des dégâts Draco fit une grimace, du sang avait coulé jusqu'à mi-cuisse preuve qu'Harry avait vraiment eu mal.

Ne bouge pas je vais te laver, tu vas rester toute la journée au lit pour récupérer.

Harry ne dit rien, bien-sûr que oui qu'il avait eu mal, ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur ses cuisses, Draco avait posé un linge humide sur son corps et commença à le laver. Harry apprécia le doux massage et commença à fermer les yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, le soleil se couchait, mais cette fois il était seul et tranquille. Il rejeta les couvertures et s'assit en faisant une grimace. Si il avait su que l'accouplement des humains était si douloureux, il aurait résisté davantage. Comment allait-il marcher maintenant ? Il se leva mais ne pu que se tenir les fesses des deux mains.

Aie, aie j'ai mal.

Il avança doucement vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le couché de soleil était magnifique, illuminant les arbres de ses rayons, apaisant l'ambiance environnante.

Enfin réveillé ?

Comme tu vois.

Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais cela devait être fait hier. Je t'ai mis une pommade qui va t'aider à récupérer.

C'était vraiment très douloureux, heureusement que nous n'aurons plus à le faire.

Comment ça ?

Et bien après un accouplement, la fécondation à surement eu lieu donc nous n'aurons plus à le refaire.

….

N'est ce pas ?

Et bien si Harry je compte bien recommencer, car même si tu as souffert au début, tu as apprécié sur la fin n'est ce pas ?

Oui mais le début était beaucoup trop douloureux, et moi je ne veux pas recommencer.

Harry nous sommes mariés maintenant, et il est normal pour un couple de se témoigner son affection.

C'est pour ça qu'un couple se mariait pour le faire tout le temps ? Et qu'entendait-il par tout le temps ?

Et témoigner tous les combien ?

Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être une fois par jour voir plus.

Il plaisantait ce n'était pas possible ! Qui le faisait autant de fois ? Harry ne connaissait pas un poisson qui le faisait autant de fois.

Je n'y arriverai pas !

Mais si, et tu verras tu aimeras de plus en plus à chaque fois

Là il se mettait na nageoire dans l'œil.

Si tu vas mieux j'aimerai que tu descendes, mes parents fêtent avec quelques amis mon anniversaire, même si c'était hier.

Je ne sais pas j'ai encore vraiment mal. Et j'aimerai te demander quelque chose, pourrais-je retourner dans l'eau sous ma forme originelle ? Même si ce n'est pas dans la mer j'aimerai beaucoup retrouver le contacte avec l'eau.

Et bien je suppose que nous pouvons faire venir de l'eau de mer et te faire un endroit à toi.

Oh oui j'aimerai beaucoup.

Mais tu ne dois pas te renfermer dans ton monde, maintenant tu es sur terre, et tu fais partis de ce monde.

Oui mais je ne peux pas renier mais origines, elles sont trop importantes pour moi.

Je comprends. Je ferai construire très prochainement un bassin pour toi.

Harry le remercia en l'embrassant rapidement, après tout il ne voulais pas l'exciter de nouveau. Draco le comprend car il n'alla pas plus loin. Ils descendirent de la chambre et se mêlèrent aux invités, la plupart donnaient de grandes tapes dans le dos de Draco en le félicitant, tandis que d'autres venaient à parler d'Harry d'enfants. Ah ces humains, ils avaient vraiment de drôles de coutumes.

Les jours passèrent et une routine commença à s'installer, Harry apprenait de plus en plus de choses, comme le fait que les humains pouvaient parler plusieurs langues ! Après cette découverte il décida de se mettre au français, choix qu'il regretta très vite en comprenant la complexité de cette langue. Mais son professeur étant la mère de Draco il n'était pas facile d'échapper à ses griffes. Elle continuait sans relâche à lui expliquer les règles de grammaire et d'orthographes et quand il se mit à l'écriture il pria pour retourner à sa mer. C'était barbare d'utiliser ses doigts de la sorte et de manier une plume. Dans le même temps il devait apprendre à monter à cheval, chose qu'il trouva très amusant, même si cela faisait plus mal aux fesses et aux testicules qu'autre chose. Il devait également essayer de nombreuses tenues, se faire couper les cheveux, participer aux grands évènements et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Le soir quand venait l'heure de dormir il accueillait avec soulagement le moment de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux. Enfin ça c'était quand il arrivait à s'endormir avant Draco et qu'il le laissait dormir, car le bougre le réveillait pour faire l'amour à tout moment de la nuit. Et le pire c'était qu'il avait un rythme inhumain, il lui faisait enchaîner les positions plus étranges les unes que les autres. A quatre pattes, sur le ventre, sur le côté avec une jambe remontée et plein d'autres encore. Harry avait maintenant moins mal durant leur rapport ce qui faisait qu'il acceptait plus facilement de ses laisser prendre, même si il n'était pas contre un peu de sommeil.


	7. changements

_Et voilà la suite, en espérant que cela continuera de vous plaire, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir. Par contre comme c'est un gros chapitre je ne publierai peut-être qu'un chapitre demain à moi que je n'avance assez ce soir. Voilà Bis_

Une routine s'installa et Harry apprit petit à petit à vivre dans ce monde d'humain. Mais très vite il se sentit las et fatigué, il cherchait à rester seul et s'isolait de plus en plus. Draco cherchait à rester près de lui mais Harry le repoussait. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette situation le paniquait énormément. Après tout chez les sirènes, les femelles pouvaient rester seules pendant la période de gestation ou étaient accompagné d'un mâle qui les protégeaient. Mais durant cette période il ne devait pas être dérangé, se mettant dans un coin à dormir et à nourrir le bébé. Après 13 mois de gestation, le bébé naissait enfin et les deux parents pouvaient s'occuper ensemble de sa croissance. Mais maintenant qu'il était humain, comment cela allait-il se passer ? La grossesse allait-elle être aussi longue ? Comment allait-il accoucher ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir redevenir sirène pour l'occasion.

La grossesse tombait bien maintenant que Draco avait fait creusé une sorte de piscine d'eau de mer où Harry pouvait nager. Il lui suffisait de reprendre les deux potions pour sa queue et pour la respiration et il restait des heures dans l'eau. Draco pour sa part s'inquiétait du comportement d'Harry, il restait des heures entières sans bouger dans l'eau, il avait bien essayé de parler avec Harry mais celui-ci le rejetait. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait et il avait bien une petite idée, mais Harry devait lui confirmer.

Pour le moment il décida de rejoindre Harry dans l'eau, il fallait dire qu'Harry était merveilleusement beau, ce corps avec cette puissante queue, immobile dans l'eau. Dormant, ou du moins Draco le supposait. Il se déshabilla entièrement prit une potion qu'il donnera à Harry et avança nu comme un vers dans l'eau. Il vit Harry redresser la tête et nager un peu plus loin, mais ne désespérant pas il continua à se diriger vers lui. Arrivé devant lui il lui attrapa le bras pour le redresser et une fois sa tête dehors il lui versa la potion dans la bouche. Une fois qu'Harry pu respirer hors de l'eau, Draco le serra contre lui.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien laisse moi.

- Harry tu restes tout seul dans ton coin sans bouger, es-tu tristes ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'attends un bébé.

- Tu...tu es sûr ?

- Étant une sirène je peux le sentir.

- C'est merveilleux Harry. Je vais être papa !

- Mm oui c'est bien.

- N'es-tu pas heureux.

- Si mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pendant ma grossesse et aussi...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'être prêt de la mer.

- Je t'ai fais une piscine.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas me défouler dedans.

-Bon nous pourrons peut-être aller dans notre manoir près de la mer, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'enfuir surtout maintenant que tu attends mon bébé.

- Oui oui.

- Bon très alors, nous partirons dans une semaine.

- Oh merci Draco merci.

Il se serra contre son torse heureux de bientôt retrouver sa mer. Et surtout...la liberté

Ils avaient quitté le château le matin même, et Harry était très excité de revenir près de la mer. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir légèrement, ce n'était pas très visible mais on pouvait sentir une légère bosse.

- Es-tu heureux ?

- Oh oui. Regarde Draco regarde, la mer !

- Oui Harry nous approchons. Dans un quart d'heure nous devrions être arrivé.

- Super. Ton parrain est là aussi ?

- Oui il doit faire des examens.

- Sur moi c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Je vous avais dis que je ne voulais pas.

- Harry il faut le comprendre, il veut essayer de trouver de des remèdes et étudier votre monde.

- Mais merde, je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Mais non cela n'a rien à voir. Seulement maintenant que tu attends un bébé il faut essayer de savoir pourquoi votre espèce peut porter des enfants.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le paysage, il ne voulait pas passer des tests mais en même temps d'après ce qu'il avait vu c'était le parrain de Draco qui possédait les potions pour re transformer en sirène et sans elles il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Nous arrivons Harry.

Le manoir de la famille Malfoy était bien plus petit que le château familial mais très chaleureux. Installé sur une falaise avec une vue imprenable sur le coucher de soleil. A peine le pied posé sur le sol Harry courut jusqu'à la mer suivit par Draco qui ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et Harry tomba à genou devant la mer qui se dévoilait à lui. Et sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à pleurer en voyant son ancien environnement à quelques mètres de lui. Draco le laissa quelques instants seul puis décida de lui faire une petite surprise.

Harry laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues devant ce merveilleux spectacle, puis Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

- Et si nous faisions un petit pique-nique devant la mer.

- Nous pouvons ?

- Bien sûr.

Un serviteur apporta un panier de nourriture, ainsi qu'une couverture pour que les deux amants puissent s'asseoir. Harry mangea le lapin sans quitter des yeux l'océan et le soleil couchant. Il ne sentit même pas la main de Draco se poser sur son ventre. Une fois le repas finit Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'eau, le plus prêt possible. Il toucha même de ses doigts l'eau froide et les porta à sa bouche. Salée, trop salée, Harry se mit à tousser, les humains ne pouvaient pas boire l'eau de mer, les pauvres.

- Viens Harry il faut rentrer, tu ne dois pas tomber malade.

- Oh s'il te plait, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la mer.

- Elle sera toujours là demain. Allez on rentre maintenant.

La soirée se finit tranquillement, mais Harry ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux observant la mer partir et revenir inlassablement. Le parrain de Draco était là aussi et attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin faire des tests sur cet être incroyable, mais Harry n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire, du moins pas tout de suite.

Drago et Harry passèrent leur temps ensemble à se promener sur la plage, à profiter de chaque instant. Harry appréciait de plus en plus Draco, il n'allait pas dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais il s'attachait à lui. Depuis qu'il savait qu'Harry était enceint, il était au petit soin avec lui, essayant d'être le plus gentil possible et de satisfaire toutes ses envies. Ce dernier ne subissant aucun changement particulier ne comprenait pas ces attentions, mais restait très touché par le comportement de Draco. Ce serait encore plus dur de devoir le quitter, mais la mer passait avant toute chose.

Un jour où il pleuvait, et qu'il était impossible de sortir, Harry trouva une occasion pour voler les potions nécessaires à sa fuite. Il avait réfléchit, il lui fallait impérativement deux potions, l'une pour sa queue et l'autre pour ses branchies, la troisième moins importante lui avait permis de comprendre le langage des humains, si il ne la prenait pas ce ne serait pas si important. Il espérait seulement que le langage ne la mer ne lui serait pas inconnu.

Alors qu'il était assit sur un fauteuil près du feu à essayer de lire un livre, il fut interrompu par Draco et son parrain.

- Harry j'aimerai que tu viennes avec nous pour faire quelques tests.

- Tu connais ma réponse.

- S'il te plait Harry c'est important.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, mais l'idée de pouvoir s'approprier les potions contre quelques prélèvements ne lui semblait pas si difficile.

- Bon très bien.

Il les accompagna dans les appartements de Severus, enfin appartement était un bien grand mot puisqu'il avait aménagé la pièce de sorte que rien ne laissant penser que quelqu'un dormait là. Il y avait des livres un peu partout, et des fioles fumantes étaient disposées sur son bureau.

- Je vais devoir vous transformez pour faire des prélèvements sur votre queue, après j'aimerai analyser vos branchies.

- Si vous me remettez mes branchies, je ne pourrai plus respirer.

- Je peux faire venir un bac d'eau salé, où vous pourrez mettre votre tête

- Oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout humiliant

- Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques secondes, je vous donnerai la potion pour respirer après.

- Oui et comme ça je resterai là à agoniser pendant que vous terminerez vos expériences. Ce sera surement très bon pour le bébé.

Là Harry avait marqué un point, Draco fit la grimace à l'idée qu'Harry étouffe devant ses yeux sans rien faire.

- Severus, il n'est pas question qu'il étouffe sur la table.

- Je ne peux pas faire des tests ailleurs, mon équipement est là, il peut mettre la tête dans une bassine le temps des tests, ce ne sera pas long.

La dernière option semblait satisfaire Draco, bon je sens que je vais devoir m'y soumettre, pensa Harry.

Les tests étaient interminables pour Harry, tout son corps humain fut mesuré, taillé et chaque grain de beauté était rapporté. Après il du se transformer en sirène sur la table d'examen et là ce fut vraiment éprouvant. Après les mêmes tests que précédemment, l'imbécile qui servait de parrain à Draco lui arracha quelques écailles sur sa queue, et cela faisait terriblement mal, c'est comme si on vous tirait les poils où les cheveux, et en plus cela faisait des trous dans sa queue ! Pour se venger Harry d'un mouvement bien placé fit tombé toutes les affaires sur son bureau et réussit même à lui mettre la queue dans l'œil. Draco lui fit quelques reproches mais ne pouvait lui en vouloir de se venger. Mais le point positif est qu'il savait maintenant où était les potions de transformation. Ne manquait plus que la potion de respiration. Mais cela allait être très facile, puisqu'il allait encore jouer avec lui.

- Bon maintenant Harry je vais te donner cette potion et tu mettras la tête dans cette bassine d'eau salée.

- Merveilleux.

Seconde potion trouvée.

Mettre la tête dans une bassine c'était vraiment humiliant, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le fond métallique de la bassine. Il sentait les pinces métalliques touchées ses branchies. La sensation était désagréable et Harry essayait de les repousser mais en vain. Enfin on lui redonna la potion et il pu sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Merci d'avoir participé à cet examen Harry. Tu nous permet de mieux connaître ton monde.

- Oui oui c'est ça. Maintenant tournez-vous tous les deux pendants que je me transforme.

Severus s'exécuta mais Draco reste face à lui.

- Harry je t'ai déjà vu nu...

- Je m'en fiche j'ai fais ce que tu voulais alors maintenant c'est à toi de te tourner.

- Bon très bien.

Harry prit la potion et tandis la main pour saisir les deux potions qu'il savait lui rendrait sa forme d'origine et ses branchies. Vite, vite les cacher dans son pantalon maintenant. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient rien remarqués, ouf. Il suffisait de trouver après le moment où il pourrait se sauver et retourner à la mer. Cela ne serait pas facile il le savait d'une part par ce qu'il appréciait Draco mais également par ce qu'il ne le laissait jamais seul. Mais une occasion allait se présenter et il plongerait dedans.

Allongé sur le lit, après l'amour, les deux hommes reprenaient leur respiration, Draco flattant le ventre d'Harry, la tête posée dessus.

- J'ai hâte de le sentir bouger ce petit être.

- Il a à peine un mois il ne bougera pas tout de suite.

- A ton avis ce sera un garçon où une fille ?

- Je ne peux pas le savoir voyons.

- Tu as des idées de noms ?

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé.

- Justement c'est l'occasion. Que penses-tu de Ben pour un garçon ou Mathiew ?

- Non je n'aime pas.

- Ou Alonzo Andrew, Anthony...

- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment, s'il te plait.

- Il le faudra bien.

Il le serra contre lui.

- Imagine un petit être de toi et de moi, moitié poisson moitié humain. Comment sera t-il ? Brun aux yeux gris, où un blond aux yeux verts ou peut-être un mélange de nous deux.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce-que tu penses qu'il sera sirène ou humain.

- Je pense qu'il aura un peu des deux.

- Oui surement. Et pour l'accouchement ?

- Nous aviserons, il te faudra peut-être te mettre en sirène.

- Oui c'est ce que je pensais.

Draco se positionna au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu savais ce que je t'aime mon chéri. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, de t'habituer à notre monde et de quitter la mer. Mais tu es tellement parfait que je ne regrette rien, et toi ?

- Euh, oui je t'aime bien..

- Seulement bien ?

- Et bien..je...tu sais...c'était très dur pour moi...je t'aime bien c'est certain mais tu dois comprendre que la mer me manque.

- Oui mais tu as découvert un nouveau monde merveilleux, non ? Et puis tu vas avoir un bébé bientôt qui t'apportera encore plus de bonheur.

- Oui bien sûr mais j'aimerai tellement retourner au moins une fois dans la mer, rien qu'une fois.

- Non il n'est pas question de te perdre.

- Mais je reviendrai !

- Et si tu changes d'avis ? Comment pourrais-je te retrouver ? La mer est si vaste. En plus comment pourrais-je te laisser partir maintenant que tu attends mon bébé ?

- Mais ce ne serait l'histoire que de quelques jours.

- J'ai dis non Harry.

Harry n'insista pas, cela aurait été plus facile si Draco avait accepté mais maintenant il allait devoir lui imposer. Il attendit patiemment que Draco s'endorme puis se leva discrètement, il prit les deux potions dans les poches de son pantalon et quitta aussi doucement que possible la chambre. Cette fois-ci il ne fit pas la même erreur qu'à sa première tentative de fuite et passa par la porte menant aux jardins. Il savait que les gardes passaient moins souvent dans le jardin et il connaissait parfaitement leur position, merci aux insomnies nocturnes. La mer était à l'autre bout, il lui suffisait de passer le portail qui n'était jamais fermé à clef puis descendre jusqu'à la mer en courant. Facile à dire mais pour le moment il était encore dans le jardin. Il vit un garde passé devant lui, mais dissimulé derrière un arbuste, il ne le vit pas. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'il s'éloigne et avança sans bruit vers le portail. Comme il l'avait prévu il n'était pas fermé, il l'ouvra le plus doucement possible mais ne pu empêcher le grincement. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et se mit à courir jusqu'à la plage, qui était assez éloigné du manoir. Mais rien ne pouvait le retenir cette fois-ci.

- HARRY !

Merde Draco c'était réveillé, et d'après son cri sortait du manoir. Il ne devait pas trainer c'était son unique chance. Il continua à courir, encore et encore, en essayant de ne pas se faire rattraper par Draco, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, et possédait de grandes jambes, la distance entre eux diminuait donc très vite. Mais déjà il arriva sur la plage, et courir sur le sable n'était vraiment pas facile mais il ne devait pas ralentir.

- HARRY ARRETE, REVIENS !

Draco était aussi sur la plage, il était vraiment rapide ! Alors que les pieds d'Harry touchaient l'eau il avala à la suite les deux potions et au moment ou il plongea dans l'eau le corps de Draco lui tomba dessus l'attrapant. Mais maintenant qu'Harry était dans l'eau, même si ce n'était pas profond, il se trouvait dans son élément, il lutta donc avec beaucoup de force à la poigne de Draco. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à le tenir, le corps d'Harry en sirène était très vigoureux et il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration

- ARRETE HARRY, TU...NE...PEUX PAS PARTIR, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas se débattant comme une beau diable, il ressortir la tête de l'eau et sans prendre sa respiration il lança :

- Laisse moi partir maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir.

Profitant de la surprise de Draco, Harry lui glissa entre les mains et nagea aussi vite que possible. Il lui sembla entendre le cri de désespoir de Draco mais cela ne devait être que son imagination.


	8. retour aux sources

_Et voilà la suite. J'espère que le cheminement que j'ai fais ne va pas vous choquer. Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui le reste demain. Bis_

Harry nageait sans s'arrêter, il était à la fois heureux mais aussi effrayé de se retrouver dans la mer. Il avait peur de se faire rattraper, et heureux car il était enfin chez lui. Il nagea tellement vite qu'il s'épuisa très vite, il du faire une petite pause et comme un idiot il se cacha derrière des coraux. Mais personne ne pouvait l'attraper ici, oui il est libre, libre, libre. Il se mit à faire des pirouettes dans l'eau en poussant des cris de joie. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses amis, et le peu de famille qui lui restait.

Il se remit à nager en souriant, il allait revoir toute sa famille et ferait ce qu'il voudra mais...il mit une main sur son ventre, il ne devait pas oublier son bébé, allait-il avoir une queue de poisson ou des jambes ? Si ce petit être naissait avec des jambes il allait devoir revenir sur terre, mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas respirer à l'extérieur. Oh et puis il y penserai plus tard pour le moment il rentrai chez lui !

Retrouver jusqu'à chez lui ne fut pas facile, il avait été emmené si loin. Mais après deux jours il fut chez lui, il aperçu Dean et Seamus ce dernier possédant un ventre bien arrondi.

- Harry ! Non d'un poisson c'est toi !

Tiens il pouvait les comprendre, la potion n'avais pas altérée sa compréhension de la langue des sirènes.

- Seamus, Dean. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. On m'avait dit que tu avais été attrapé par les humains !

- C'est...c'est vrai.

- Et tu as pu t'échapper ?

- Comme tu le vois.

- Je suis tellement heureux, moi qui imaginais le pire.

- Et toi je vois que tu vas donner naissance à un petit poisson.

- Et oui et j'ai bien voulu que Dean reste avec moi te temps de la gestation.

- C'est merveilleux.

Ils nagèrent longtemps puis finirent par s'enfoncer dans l'océan. Les sirènes vivaient dans les fonds marins dans les creusements de la roche. Dès que les autres sirènes le virent elles se précipitèrent vers lui le serrant dans leur bras. Pendant longtemps il du raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu, bien qu'il passa sous silence les accouplements avec Draco. Les sirènes étaient estomaquées devant les propos d'Harry.

- C'est vraiment un monde horrible.

- Mon dieu j'espère ne jamais être attrapé.

- Harry...

Cédric approchait de lui, vu son visage lui aussi se souvenait de leur dernière rencontre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé...je..j'ai eu peur.

- Oui j'ai vu. Harry n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement de l'avoir laissé à son triste sort.

- Je m'excuse vraiment.

- Oui et bien j'espère que tu te caches mieux que tu n'aides tes éventuels partenaires car sinon tu fais une pitoyable sirène.

Cédric resta bouche bée devant la réplique d'Harry mais préféra ne rien dire devant tous les autres. Harry pour sa part était très fier, au moins il n'allait pas le coller.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde commença à s'éloigner Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Si personne n'avait pris son endroit pour dormir, il allait pouvoir se reposer après toutes ces émotions. Et heureusement pour lui, sa place était restée libre, ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une petit coin de mousse bien agréable. Quand il se coucha, il se mit à penser à Draco, que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à lui ? Était-il triste de son départ ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry s'endormit.

Les jours suivants Harry reprit don rythme de sirène, c'est à dire de nager, manger ce qu'il trouvait et se dorer la nageoire dans les rayons du soleil traversant l'eau. Mais même si il venait de retrouver son monde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la terre et à Draco. C'est bête mais les rapports avec Draco lui manquait, car même si les premiers temps étaient difficile, il avait finit par apprécier le sexe avec lui. De la même façon la vie sur terre, avec ses arbres, la chaleur du soleil et la nourriture lui manquaient. Quand on découvrait quelque chose de nouveau il était difficile d'y renoncer et de retourner à quelque chose de différent après. Même si cela avait été son propre choix, il se demandait si il avait pris la bonne décision, pour lui mais aussi pour le bébé. Car après tout, si le bébé venait à être une sirène il allait se demander qui était son père, et qu'est qu'il lui répondrait ? Qu'il avait couché avec un humain ? Il chercherait surement à retourner vers lui et le quitterait. Résultat soir il se retrouvait seul soit il allait devoir retourner vers Draco. Et même si il ne voulait pas y penser aujourd'hui, il y sera très vite confronté avec la naissance du bébé. Que faire alors ? Rester où pas ? Il avait entendu dire que depuis sa capture les sirènes étaient chassées par les humains qui voulaient tous en capturer une. Comme un animal que tout le monde voulait avoir. Résultat les sirènes se cachaient de plus en plus loin, craignant de s'approcher de trop près de la surface, cela renforçait leurs idées que les humains étaient dangereux.

Dans le même temps son ventre grossissait et il sentait la vie dans son ventre, il allait devoir s'occuper de ce petit bébé que la mer allait lui donner.

- Harry !

Tiens cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Cédric ?

- Et bien rester avec toi.

- Écoute après ce qui s'est passé, tu te doutes bien que je ne te veux pas du tout.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur des humains. Après tout ce que tu as raconté sur les humains tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé !

- Je te l'ai dis j'ai eu peur.

- Je peux te le pardonner mais cela n'ira pas aussi loin.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'attends un bébé, tu as du le remarquer ?

- Mais qui ...?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Pas...pas humain quand même.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Cédric resta estomaqué mais ne dit rien. Si Harry allait avoir un bébé d'un humain il n'était pas question que se soit lui qui l'élève et l'aide à grandir. Il s'en alla laissant Harry tout seul. Cette réaction était à prévoir après tout, il attendait un bébé d'un humain, même si les sirènes n'allaient pas le repousser, elles allaient avoir du mal à accepter son bébé, et personne n'allait l'aider. Mais bon il se débrouillerait.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler et Harry se sentit de la plus en plus isolé, les sirènes de le repoussaient pas mais rester éloigner de lui, elles avaient senti le changement et en avait déduit que le bébé était d'un humain, même si elles ne savaient pas comment c'était possible. Harry devait donc se débrouiller pour la nourriture, et faire attention à ne pas se faire chasser par un requin où autre prédateur. La vie devenait vraiment difficile pour lui, surtout qu'avec le bébé il nageait beaucoup moins vite, il devenait donc une proie facile. Il réfléchissait de plus en plus, devait-il revenir dans le monde des humains ? Si oui, jamais plus il n pourrait approcher la mer, Draco l'en éloignerait le plus loin possible. Et il savait que cela lui était impossible, il avait besoin de retrouver sa mer, même pour quelques instants. Et de la même façon si il accouchait sur terre, le bébé devra connaître ses origines et Harry se ferait une joie de lui apprendre. Mais avant tout ça une des questions les plus importantes était, où était Draco ? Devait-il prendre la direction du manoir près de la mer, ou aller là où il s'était fait capturer ? Il n'en savait rien. En plus Draco l'avait peut-être oublié depuis toutes ces semaines, ou même peut-être lui en voulait-il ? Peut-être c'était-il remit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Bizarrement il souhaitait que Draco le recherche toujours, et qu'il ne l'ai remplacé par personne. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net il devait repartir.

Il se décida le lendemain, après tout il n'allait pas pouvoir élever le bébé tout seul, surtout si il n'était pas une sirène et aussi...par ce que Draco lui manquait, ses caresses, ses petites attentions et son amour pour lui.

Il prit la direction de l'endroit où il s'était rencontré la dernière fois, près des rochers. Mais cette fois il poserait ses conditions et s'assurerait d'être bien traité. Le chemin ne fut pas aisé, surtout qu'avec la migration de certaines espèces de poissons, de très nombreux prédateurs rodaient dans les parages, il fit donc plusieurs détours se rallongea de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais il arriva enfin un soir en restant vigilant, car pas question de se faire attraper comme la première fois. Maintenant il savait reconnaître les cordes et les pièges et pouvaient les éviter sans trop de problèmes.

En prenant sa respiration, il sortit la tête de l'eau afin d'avoir un aperçu de l'endroit et de la présence éventuelle d'un bateau. Il y en avait bien un, un très grand, mais Harry était incapable de dire si ce bateau était celui de Draco où non. Il replongea et s'avança jusqu'à la coque sous l'eau. Il y avait des pièges partout, des cordes, des filets et même des pinces, gare à ne pas laisser ses écailles trainer. Il ne savait pas qui était dans le bateau, mais il était certain que les propriétaire voulait attraper quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

Il s'éloigna du bateau pour se dissimuler derrière un rocher apparent et ressortit la tête de l'eau. Mais il avait beau regarder, il ne pouvait pas dire si ce bateau était celui de Draco où non. Fallait-il essayer de l'appeler ? Mais si il attirait l'attention sur lui et que le bateau n'était pas celui de Draco, il risquait d'être pourchassé. Oh et puis de toute façon on n'a rien sans rien.

Il appela une première fois Draco d'une voix timide, puis une seconde d'une voix plus forte. Mais ne pouvant rester à l'extérieur trop longtemps il replongea la tête pour respirer. Il continua de longues minutes sans succès, quand il décida de partir, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur le bateau et des pas précipités.

- Harry ? Harry c'est toi ?

- Draco.


	9. retrouvaille

_Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir publier plus d'un chapitre par jour, ma petite soeur ayant été envoyé aux urgences je vais me rendre auprès d'elle. J'ai des chapitre d'avance, donc ne vous inquiétez pas je pourrais toujours vous publier la suite. PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais sachez qu'elles me font chaud au coeur. Bis  
_

_- Draco._

Il du encore une fois replonger et prenant une grande inspiration il ressortit, et là il le vit. Penché au bord du bateau, bien loin de lui, Draco. Il ne le voyait pas très bien mais il savait que c'était lui.

- Oh Harry je t'ai retrouvé mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais y arriver.

- Draco une potion, pour parler.

Il du replonger à bout de souffle, et après être resté quelques instants à reprendre sa respiration il ressortit.

- Harry attrape, c'est une potion pour respirer hors de l'eau.

Il lui lança, mais étant trop loin, Harry du nager pour la rattraper dans l'eau, une fois en main il s'éloigna et se remis à sa place. Il fallait mieux rester prudent. Une fois la potion avalée, il put enfin parler sans interruption.

- Harry comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ? Est ce que tu es blessé ? Veux-tu rentrer sur le bateau ?

Draco parlait avec précipitation,il avait trop peur de voir Harry disparaître comme la dernière fois. Mon dieu il avait pleuré longtemps, quand il l'avait laissé s'échapper, pendant des jours il restait sans bouger à fixer l'océan espérant le voir sortir la tête de l'eau, sans succès. Et maintenant il l'avait en face des yeux, certes éloigné de lui, mais au moins il le revoyait en chaire et en os.

- Non Draco, d'abord je veux parler des conditions de mon retour.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux plus être traité comme je l'étais, comme un animal de foire.

- Je ne te traitais pas comme ça.

- Toi non mais tout ton entourage si. J'étais malheureux et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne me rendais pas compte que cela te touchait autant. Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus je te le promets.

- Mais il n'y a pas que cela, j'ai besoin de retourner à la mer, tu ne peux pas me retenir prisonnier.

- Mais Harry tu es mon époux.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai besoin de retourner dans la mer de tant à autre.

- Et qu'est ce qui me garantira ton retour ? Rien du tout, la mer est vaste et si tu décides de partir je ne pourrais pas te retenir et te retrouver.

- Je suis revenu non ?

- Oui par ce que tu es enceint et que tu n'as pas le choix mais une fois que tu auras accouché qu'est ce qui me le garantira ?

- Moi.

- Je ne peux pas Harry, pas ça ou alors laisse moi du temps. Reviens je t'en pris et je me ferai pardonné, ce ne sera plus comme avant je te le promets.

- Je veux aussi ta promesse de me laisser dans la mer, même si ce n'est que quelques heures.

- …

Draco se mordait les lèvres, si il refusait Harry ne reviendrait pas, quoique maintenant qu'il avait la potion pour respirer hors de l'eau, il ne pouvait plus nager aussi longtemps. Mais il risquait de se noyer et ça pas question. Il devait être patient, après tout dans quelques secondes les marins encercleraient Harry et lui ramènerait.

- Harry si j'accepte de te laisser aller dans la mer toi tu dois me promettre de revenir dans les heures qui suivent.

- Laisse moi quand même plus que quelques heures !

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

Ce fut autour d'Harry d'être indécis, il savait qu'il demandait quelque chose d'énorme à Draco. Lui qui refusait déjà qu'il approche la mer sans lui !

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui, il eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un filet lui tomba dessus.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Hurla Draco.

Harry surprit par l'attaque ne pu rien faire. Il se débattit mais déjà il se sentit attrapé de partout. Il fut entravé et sortit de l'eau. Il avait beau crier, rien n'y faisait, les hommes étaient en train de le ficeler pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. On lui força un goulot aux lèvres, et Harry sentit immédiatement la sensation de transformation. Les hommes le remettaient en humain, pourquoi Draco faisait-il ça ? Il allait revenir, pourquoi employait-il la force ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry se demandait si sa décision était la plus juste.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien voir dans le filet, Harry sentit qu'on le déplaçait, surement jusqu'au bateau. Après quelques minutes il fut soulevé et libéré du filet, les entraves sur ses bras et ses jambes furent laissés, surement pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas. Il fut soulever par un énorme marin qui le mis sur son épaule, et commença à grimper sur l'échelle le menant au pont du navire. Harry la tête dans le vide se demandait quelle réaction allait avoir Draco, la colère ? La joie ? La rancœur peut-être ? Il s'imagina tous les scénarios possible et ne pu s'empêcher de stresser. En plus étant totalement nul, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait une bonne « seconde » impression. La première chose que verra Draco seront ses fesses, quelle perspective ! Ils continuèrent à monter, le marin ayant du mal à grimper avec sa charge sur l'épaule, mais très vite ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'échelle. A peine Harry fut-il posé sur le sol qu'une masse se jeta sur lui. Draco.

- Oh Harry, ne refais jamais ça ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tellement.

Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau, son cou, son visage, son nez, son front et surtout ses lèvres. Harry étant toujours attaché ne pu rien faire qu'attendre, même si les marques de tendresse de Draco lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Libérez-le ! Ordonna Draco. Mon dieu mais tu es glacé ! Apportez un bac d'eau chaude dans ma cabine et que je n'attende pas.

Il souleva Harry et le serra contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je vais te réchauffer.

Il l'amena dans sa chambre et le posant sur le lit, il lui frotta le dos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser en même temps. Il avait tellement de mal à se rendre compte qu'il était enfin avec Harry, depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait. Jamais plus il ne le laissera partir, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne devait se montrer plus compréhensif envers Harry et lui laisser un peu de liberté. On frappa à la chambre et aussitôt un grand bac d'eau chaude fut posé sur le sol. Draco le souleva et le plongea dans l'eau. Cela faisait du bien un peu de chaleur, Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux appréciant le moment.

- Harry, avant que tu ne t'endormes j'aimerai parler avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'ai pas écouter tout à l'heure. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te traiter comme tu l'as été et...je veux bien...te laisser quelques heures de liberté dans l'océan. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment, je ne le peux pas.

- C'est déjà beaucoup Draco, merci tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa, Draco lui saisit le visage et approfondit le baiser. Très vite il le souleva de l'eau et le porta jusqu'au lit. Harry n'était pas en reste et embrassait toutes les parties du visage de Draco, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il lui avait manqué. L'excitation était à son comble, les deux êtres se dévoraient littéralement, se mouvant sensuellement. Draco commença à descendre en léchant les mamelons et le torse d'Harry, il allait le dévorer ! Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'arrondi du ventre puis continua sa descente. Le sexe dressé d'Harry témoignait de l'excitation d'Harry et de son plaisir. Il ne prit pas le temps de le lécher que déjà il le gobait en une bouchée. Il débuta un rythme effréné sur le sexe ne lui laissant aucun répit, le suçant, le pompa autant que possible. Les cris d'Harry lui fit comprendre que le traitement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Très vite il sentit un jet brulant se répandre dans sa bouche et Harry poussa un véritable cri de jouissance. Après avoir tout avalé Draco remonta au visage d'Harry et l'embrassant, il lui permit de se gouter . Alors qu'il voulait se positionner entre ses jambes, Harry le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Il voulait lui rendre sa douce caresse, même si...il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre. Il imita les gestes précédents de Draco et embrassa ses mamelons et son ventre puis arriva devant cette verge dressée. Sans le vouloir il resta quelques instants à la regarder sans rien faire puis la saisit dans sa main et commença à la masturber doucement. Draco, la tête posée sur les oreillers ferma les yeux, appréciant les attouchements de son époux, en fait les premiers depuis qu'il le connaissait, et il l'espérait, pas les derniers. Harry après l'avoir bien masturbé commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur, tout en gobant les testicules l'un après l'autre. Puis après l'avoir bien humidifier commença à sucer le gland. C'était bizarre quand même. Il essaya de le prendre intégralement dans la bouche mais se m'y à tousser en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Doucement Harry ne le met pas intégralement dans la bouche.

- Mais toi tu le fais bien.

- Oui mais son sexe n'est pas si imposant.

En effet, songea Harry. Il se décida d'y aller plus doucement, en l'aspirant doucement sans se forcer. Il ne pouvait avaler que la moitié du sexe mais c'était bien assez pour lui. Il entendit Draco pousser des petits gémissements, signe que le traitement lui faisait du bien. Mais au moment où il pensa que Draco allait jouir dans sa bouche, celui-ci lui saisit la tête.

- Non arrête Harry, je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche, mais en toi.

Il redressa Harry et l'allongea sur le lit, lui relevant les jambes. Après avoir assez humidifier l'entrée, Draco se positionna et le pénétra doucement. Même si Harry était détendu la pénétration lui fit légèrement mal.

- Détends-toi mon cœur tout va bien. Respire fort.

Ne quittant pas Draco des yeux, Harry se détendit rapidement permettant à Draco de le pénétrer intégralement. Après quelques minutes où aucun des deux ne bougea, Draco amorça son premier mouvement, arrachant une légère grimace à Harry, mais après plusieurs coups, il trouva enfin le petit point magique qui faisait voir des étoiles à son époux. Il sourit devant l'étincelle de plaisir qui brillait dans ses yeux, et entreprit de le pilonner avec force, le soulevant du matelas. Ce fut un véritable moment de plaisir et d'amour pour les deux amants qui ne désiraient qu'une chose, que ce moment de délice ne s'arrête jamais, mais très vite ils atteignirent le point de non retour et jouirent presque au même moment. Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre leur souffle, mais une fois que les cœurs se furent apaisés, ils se tournèrent pour ce faire face et se sourirent.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tout le monde, merci aux gens qui continuent à me soutenir, j'espère ne pas trop vous decevoir, et pour ceux l'étant je susi désolée, mais dès le début de mon histoire je savais où je voulais la faire aboutir. Donc si elle ne plait plus et bien tant pis, je fais de mon mieux et comme on dit on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. J'espère ne pas décevoir trop de monde, dans tous les cas déolsée. Bis  
_

_Mais une fois que les cœurs se furent apaisés, ils se tournèrent pour ce faire face et se sourirent. _

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as aimé n'est ce pas ?

- Idiot va.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Harry après avoir repris son souffle se leva et descendit du lit, même si il tomba immédiatement sur le sol. Oh non, il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes, après tout il était resté dans la mer pendant plusieurs semaines, il n'avait plus l'habitude de marcher.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Je ne peux plus marcher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va revenir vite.

- J'espère.

- Je vais te porter, où veux-tu aller ?

- Me laver dans la bassine.

- Je t'y amène, même si j'aime bien l'idée que ma semence soit sur toi ou...en toi.

- C'est légèrement dégoutant.

Draco éclata de rire et le souleva pour l'amener dans la bassine. Après s'être lavé, il le ramena dans son lit et ils purent enfin se coucher.

Les jours suivant, ils décidèrent de repousser leur retour sur la terre et de profiter des moments ensemble. Draco vint même nager dans l'eau avec lui, même si il n'était pas possible pour lui d'avoir une queue de poisson. Ils passèrent d'excellent moment, même si il n'était pas possible de rester trop longtemps à cause de l'eau froide. Harry put vraiment connaître Draco, le Draco souriant amusant qui ne cessait de le caresser et de l'aimer. Dans le même temps ils apprenaient à devenir parent, en essayant de choisir le prénom du bébé, mais il ne tombait jamais d'accord, ils essayaient de deviner si le bébé allait avoir des caractéristiques des sirènes ou pas. Ils parlaient de tout, tous les sujets qui n'avaient pas été aborder avant la fuite d'Harry.

Mais après une semaine en mer, ils furent obliger de rentrer, que se soit pour rassurer les parents de Draco, que pour préparer l'arrivé prochaine de leur enfant. Ils avaient également décidé de vivre dans le manoir près de la mer, pour qu'Harry ne soit pas séparer de la mer mais également pour avoir une vraie vie de couple, chose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir si ils restaient en contact avec les parents de Draco. Oui une vraie vie de couple se préparait et cette fois-ci ils l'espéraient tous les deux, tout se passerait bien.

Le retour au manoir, se fit tranquillement, Severus ayant quitté les lieux, personne ne venait perturber leur petit nid qu'ils essayaient de construire. Le seul petit changement était qu'Harry devait passer toutes les semaines quelques examens de santé pour vérifier que le bébé allait bien. Harry avait bien tenté de prétexter que de toute façon les humains ne connaissaient pas les grossesses des sirènes, Draco préféra quand même lui faire passer les analyses. Et comble de la malchance, la personne qui lui faisait passé était Severus. Evidemment Draco était toujours présent mais il ne supportait pas cet homme, qui malgré les avertissements de Draco avait continué à lui demander de se laisser faire pour les expériences. Il lui parlait à chaque fois, de la chance qu'Harry avait de pouvoir aider à faire avancer la science où encore qu'il était de son devoir de faire avancer les soins et les médicaments. Il était clair pour lui, qu'il devait laisser son corps à la science et se taire. Mais malheureusement pour lui Harry n'était pas du genre à se taire, ou du moins ne l'était plus, et dès que les aiguilles s'approchaient de trop près il quittait la pièce aussi sec. Draco ne lui reprochait jamais son comportement envers son parrain, sachant pertinemment que Severus abusait de son statut, mais également par ce qu'il ne voulait pas pousser Harry à s'enfuir. Un jour où Severus préleva une écaille sans la permission d'Harry, et après les hurlements d'Harry, il lui demanda de quitter les lieux et de ne revenir que si il décidait de changer de comportement envers son époux et d'arrêter de le traiter comme un animal.

Le comportement de Severus était le seul point négatif de la relation d'Harry et Draco, tout le reste se passait à merveille. Le bébé semblait être en pleine forme, il avait même commencé à bouger. Un soir où Draco et Harry étaient allongé sur le lit après l'amour, il avait posé la main sur son ventre et avait sentit un petit coup. Harry l'ayant aussi sentit se figea et ils restèrent tous les deux à attendre un nouveau coup. Cela ne tarda pas et Draco bondit de joie sous la surprise d'Harry. Il écrivit immédiatement une lettre à ses parents, son parrain et tous ses amis. Il décida également de fêter ce moment comme il se devait en buvant un peu d'alcool. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il dit à Harry, mais les bouteilles avaient très vite défilées et Harry s'était retrouvé avec un Draco très ivre et très entreprenant. Harry eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi les humains, buvaient quelque chose qui rendait irresponsable et malade, les seuls points positifs qu'il avait trouvé c'est que l'alcool réchauffait..mais il ne faisait pas froid dans le manoir, il en avait donc déduit que les humains se mettaient volontairement dans ces états pour être malade. Drôle de comportement encore une fois. Lui n'avait pas pu y goûter.

- Ce n'est pas pour les sirènes enceintes.

- Mais toi tu bois.

- Oui mais moi je n'attends pas de bébé.

- Mais c'est injuste.

- C'est comme ça. L'alcool est mauvais pour le bébé, tu ne veux pas le mettre en danger.

Harry n'avait bien sûr aucune envie de mettre en danger son bébé ni même de goûter à cet alcool qui pue, mais voir son époux ivre en train de danser sur la plage nul comme un ver valait bien le détour. Draco s'était mis à courir tout en se déshabillant, chose qu'il réussit à faire après plusieurs chutes. Harry rigola beaucoup en voyant son époux hurler sur la plage qu'il allait être papa d'une sirène mais également sa joie d'être avec un amant merveilleux. La dernière phrase avait fait rougir Harry, même si ils n'étaient que deux sur la plage. Mais il était vrai que le sexe entre eux, depuis le retour d'Harry, était explosif. Harry et Draco faisaient très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps l'amour. Que se soit dans leur chambre, ou même les chambres voisines que dans le salon, sur le sable de la plage, sur le sol du manoir, en fait partout. Harry n'avait plus du tout peur de faire l'amour avec Draco, même si la première pénétration était douloureuse, après tout Draco était bien membré, il demandait lui même quelques petites attentions. Ils avaient refais le...comment l'appelait Draco ? Ah oui le Kama-sutra ! Une liste de toutes les positions sexuelles, Harry et lui les avaient déjà toutes testés, bien que certaines restaient très difficile à faire, voir même ne pouvaient être faites. Il fallait dire que certaines positions procuraient un plaisir tellement intense qu'Harry ne pouvait que demander encore et encore à Draco de le prendre. Chose que celui-ci faisait avec plaisir.

Le sexe, mon dieu chose unique chez les humains, il avait finit par comprendre que cette chose prenait une importante considérable pour les hommes et femmes. Le plaisir était tellement fort que chacun cherchait à ressentir ces sensations encore et encore. Harry ne pouvait pas dire que les sexe était différent chez les sirènes étant donné qu'il n'avais pas pu s'accoupler avec Cédric, mais il soupçonnait que cela n'était pas aussi bon.

Il était venu dépendant au sexe! Mon dieu ! Mais en même temps il ne regrettait rien, quand il se retrouvait à quatre pattes avec le sexe de Draco en lui, frappant sa prostate et lui procurant une jouissance immense, il ne pouvait que hurler pour qu'il continue. Le sexe avait prit une importance nouvelle pour Harry.

Le lendemain de la cuite de son époux Harry avait du le laisser dormir, son mal de tête était tellement important qu'il ne supportait plus aucun bruit. Harry le laissa donc et partit sur la plage. Il décida de nager sous sa forme humaine, il ne savait pas si cela était possible mais il voulait tenter le coup. Il se déshabilla et entra doucement dans l'eau, sous sa forme humaine il pouvait sentir la fraicheur de l'eau, l'obligeant à rentrer tout doucement un pied après l'autre dans l'eau glacée. Après avoir habitué son corps à l'eau de mer, il plongea. La sensation étai très agréable bien que différente, il devait bouger les jambes pour rester hors de l'eau et de la même façon il ne pouvait admirer les fonds marins trop longtemps de peur de s'étouffer Mais retrouver la mer était vraiment agréable, calme, très différente de la terre. Alors que les humains vivaient sur une terre vivante, énergique en clair très humaine, la mer semblait plus calme, apaisée et silencieuse. Bien sûr Harry connaissait les caprices de la mer, qui pouvait d'un moment à l'autre se réveiller et devenir terrifiante. Combien de fois c'était-il trouver au centre d'une tempête qui l'avait éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres de son habitation ? Il avait arrêté de les compter. Là pour le moment allongé dans l'eau sur le dos, il écoutait le silence de la mer, c'était agréable, très agréable. Il pourrait rester là des heures sans bouger, à la fois proche de la terre et proche de la mer. Il était bien entre ses deux mondes, près de Draco et dans l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux ici. Surtout que bientôt, il posa sa main sur son ventre, il aurait un bébé à aimer, un petit bout de Draco et de lui. C'était tellement excitant, il espérait que le bébé aurait une vie heureuse avec lui et Draco, qu'il soit assez aimé et qu'il obtienne tout ce qui était nécessaire pour bien grandir, et pour bien vivre. Il était certain que Draco serait un bon père, aimant et assez fort pour le protéger, et lui aussi il ferait tout pour aimer sa famille. Le seule point noir était le comportement de ses parents qui continuaient à le voir comme une espèce de seconde zone qui ne severait qu'à porter la progéniture. Heuresement que Draco avait changé son comportement, en même temps si cela n'avait pas été le cas il aurait de nouveau fuit sans se soucier de Draco.


	11. nouveau venu

_Bonjour à tout le monde, et voici la suite de l'histoire. Je tiens à préciser que la fin de l'histoire arrivera très bientôt, et encore merci pour toutes les reviews, même celles portant à critique. Après tout c'est comme ça qu'on avance et cela fait progresser mon travail. Merci et maintenant bonne lecture.  
_

_Et lui aussi il ferait tout pour aimer sa famille._

Après plusieurs heures, il décida de sortir de l'eau et de retourner voir comment allait Draco, celui-ci était encore couché se tenant la tête.

- Tu vas mieux Draco ?

- Mm non pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu hier ?

I- l me semble que tu était content d'avoir sentit le bébé bouger.

- Oui je me souviens, mais j'ai trop mal, le lit bouge trop vite.

- Pourtant non.

- Mm Harry vient près de moi s'il-te-plait.

Harry s'allongea près de lui et Draco le serra contre lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu mouillés.

- J'ai été nagé quelques heures.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis tu vois que je suis revenu, je ne t'ai pas quitté.

- Oui je suis tellement content que notre relation avance mieux. Je t'aime tellement Harry tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je craignais que tu ne m'aimes jamais, car je t'ai retiré à ton monde et tu as souffert de ce que nous t'avons fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant j'ai tout oublié et je me plait sur terre. Je suis bien avec toi et je veux construire une famille. Notre bébé va naître très bientôt et il constituera notre priorité.

- Oui. Et je te promets que je ferai tout pour vous protéger, et de vous offrir tout ce que je peux vous apporter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Et c'est enlacé que Draco et Harry s'endormirent.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon, Draco accourait dès qu'Harry mettait la main sur le ventre et tentait de sentir lui-même les petits coups. Le reste du temps ils le passèrent dans l'eau, Harry dans sa forme humaine ou en sirène et Draco à ses côtés essayant de suivre le rythme de « sa sirène » comme il l'appelait. Oui tout allait bien.

Noël approchait et Harry apprit que cette période signifiait faire des présents à la personne que l'on aimait. Mais que pouvait-il offrir ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, il ne savait même pas comment en gagner d'ailleurs. Que pouvait-il offrir à Draco en plus ? Quelque chose de la mer peut-être ? Un coquillage ? C'était ridicule. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée, il avait tenté d'en parler avec Draco mais celui-ci n'était pas d'une grande aide, les seules réponses qu'il lui donnait, était qu'il n'avait besoin de rien étant donné qu'il était là. C'était très gentil mais lui allait lui offrir quelque chose, donc il n'arriverait pas les mains vides. Cela le stressait beaucoup, il y pensait tout le temps, le jour, pendant ses repas et même la nuit pendant l'amour. Draco lui avait même fait la remarque d'arrêter de réfléchir et de prendre du plaisir pendant l'acte. Il eut enfin une idée, mais il ne savait pas comment l'appliquer. Il allait certainement devoir demander au parrain de Severus même si celui-ci allait lui demander une compensation.

Il décida de se jeter à l'eau le jour de l'examen de sa grossesse. Draco était monté et c'était l'occasion idéale de parler en tête en tête avec Severus.

- Euh Severus...j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose...

- Et bien allez-y dépêchez-vous !

- Voilà c'est pour la fête de ..Noël..

Il lui expliqua son idée et Severus l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien dire.

- Admettons que je puisse le faire que me donneriez-vous en échange ?

- Et bien je pense que nous pouvons trouvez un terrain d'entente.

- Vous savez ce que je veux n'est ce pas ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'allait vraiment pas aimer mais il le devait, au moins pour Draco.

- Très bien j'accepte.

- Parfait je vous trouverais un alibi auprès de Draco. Il ne se doutera de rien.

- Merci.

Harry s'apprêta à partir mais fut retenu par Severus.

- N'oublieriez-vous pas quelque chose ?

Une fois encore Harry baisse les yeux mais résolu il commença à se déshabiller, après tout c'était pour Draco.

Les deux amants, se voyaient moins souvent depuis quelque temps, mais aucun des deux ne soulevaient le problème, très content de pouvoir se concentrer sur leur cadeau. Draco était également très occupé, essayant de cacher à Harry ses occupations, chose qui n'était pas très difficile étant donné que celui-ci était souvent avec Severus. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il n'était pas jaloux mais...Harry était trop souvent avec lui à faire je ne sais quoi. Une fois il l'avait surpris nul dans la pièce, Severus très proche de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry le trompait, mais il était parfois si naïf et son parrain si vicieux. La période de noël arriva et le couple décida de le passer en tête à tête avant l'arrivée du bébé, le sapin brillait de mil feu, décoré de guirlande et de boules. Des paillettes d'or étaient parsemées un peu partout sur les branches, rendant le tout merveilleux. Toutes les pièces avaient également été décorées, par Draco et Harry en partie mais surtout par les domestiques. Harry ne pouvant pas trop bouger à cause de son gros ventre, dès que cela arrivait, les domestiques où Draco le remplaçait pour qu'il se repose. La veille de Noël les deux amants se préparaient pour aller diner, Harry n'étant pas habitué au cravate et au costume mis deux fois plus de temps que Draco pour se vêtir. Bien qu'à la fin Draco du réajuster son costume et sa cravate.

- Tu es très beau mon chéri.

- Tu es sûr, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule dans ces vêtements, en plus avec mon gros ventre l'effet n'est certainement pas le même.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es parfait pour moi.

Le compliment fit rougir Harry, Draco était magnifique, les cheveux tirées en arrière ses yeux étaient mis en avant. Son teint blanc contrastait avec son beau costume noir, taillé sur mesure.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, le couple descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. La soirée se déroulait très tranquillement, ils avaient commencé par se détendre sur le canapé en sirotant, un jus de fruit pour Harry et un petit verre d'alcool pour Draco. Ils parlèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, puis passèrent à table. Les domestiques, sans bruit, vinrent les servir. Ils commencèrent par du foie gras ( peut-être gras mais délicieux aux yeux d'Harry), il termina même l'assiette de Draco, puis enchaînèrent par un plat français, des escargots...La première impression stupide d'Harry était que les escargots en question ressemblaient plus à des merdes séchées qu'à autre chose. Mais après une première bouchée, il avala tout le contenu de son assiette.

- Alors tu vois que c'est bon

Harry trop occupé à dévorer son plat ne lui répondit même pas, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Après les escargots, ils enchainèrent par de nombreuse viandes et poissons. Harry avait bien accepté de gouter des poissons même si cela le dérangeait un peu, mais la façon dont celui-ci avait été cuisiné lui fit oublier ce qu'il mangeait.

- Mange doucement Harry, tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

- Je ne mange pas vite.

- Tu viens de finir ton assiette alors que je n'ai même pas entamé la mienne.

- Tu es lent ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Il a bon dos le bébé.

En même temps il n'avait pas tort, sil Harry continuait de manger à ce rythme c'est un gros poisson chat qu'il allait sortir le jour de l'accouchement. Il décida de manger plus doucement pour le reste du repas. De toute façon il commençait à avoir mal au ventre, signe qu'il fallait qu'il arrête.

- Et si on faisait une petite pause, pour ouvrir les cadeaux ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Ils se levèrent, Harry se tenant le ventre. Pourquoi avait-il autant mangé ? Il s'assit avec difficulté sur le canapé, son ventre se contractait de plus en plus.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Mon ventre me fait un peu mal.

- Je vais te masser.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, lui massant tout doucement le ventre, mais Harry ne se détendait pas, son ventre se contractait.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Non j'ai vraiment mal.

- Ne penses-tu pas que les douleurs viennent plutôt du bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais accouché, mais ça m'inquiète.

- J'envoie quelqu'un chercher Severus.

- Oui. Je vais dans la piscine en attendant.

- Je vais t'aider à y aller.

Après avoir donnés des ordres aux domestiques, Draco aida Harry à se déplacer et lui donna une potion pour qu'il se transforme en sirène. Harry bizarrement se sentait mieux en sirène, il étaitdétendu, il savait sans savoir pourquoi, que les choses allaient bien se passer sous cette forme, la nature prenait le relai. Draco était également rentré dans l'eau, sans se déshabiller, il était trop inquiet pour Harry pour songer à se mettre à l'aise. Harry fut saisit d'une violente douleur qui le prit au ventre et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Draco donne moi la potion pour respirer sous l'eau.

- Tu es sur ?

- Ne...discute pas.

Draco lui versa immédiatement la potion et Harry pu retourner sous l'eau. Sous l'eau il sentait les choses différemment, il comprenait son corps et savait ce qui se passait. Il sentait les violentes contractions, il sentait également qu'il se dilatait pour permettre évacuation du bébé. C'était très douloureux, mais Harry resta figé, ne bougeant pas, il poussait à chaque contraction, sentant son bébé descendre, mon dieu que cela faisait mal, il ne savais pas si chez les sirènes les naissances faisaient aussi mal, mais lui à cet instant présent il souffrait le martyr. Il voyait les jambes de Draco près de lui, le pauvre devait être paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, il ne pouvait que rester là à le regarder. Harry se contracta et sentit le bébé sortir la tête. Il devait pousser à la prochaine contraction pour le libérer, il ne savait pas si il pouvait respirer sous l'eau, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps et très vite il se remit à pousser libérant son bébé. Il le saisit immédiatement et l'amena à la surface.

- Vite Draco, je ne respire pas.

Draco était estomaqué, devant lui se tenait Harry portant dans ses bras son... bébé, enfin leur bébé !


	12. Gabriel Malfoy

_Coucou à tout le monde, je vous annonce que je termine le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ce soir, notre petite aventure va donc bientôt s'arrêter. Dans tous les cas je vous remercie tous pour vos gentils reviews et ceux qui ont bien accepter de me suivre jusqu'au bout.  
_

_Draco était estomaqué, devant lui se tenait Harry portant dans ses bras son... bébé, enfin leur bébé !_

Il mis quelques secondes à se réveiller puis donna une potion à Harry pour lui permettre de respirer. Le bébé se mit à crier, respirant pour la première fois, Draco se précipita vers sa petite famille et regarda, son fils. Il était minuscule, ses petits poings et ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, il avait quelque cheveux bruns sur la tête et ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Harry regardait avec admiration son fils, il était magnifique, jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi merveilleux.

Il avait fait ce bébé tout seul sous sa forme de sirène et même si Draco était reste près de lui, c'est lui qui l'avait mis au monde sans l'aide personne. Le monde des sirènes était beaucoup plus autonome que celui des humains.

- Il est magnifique Harry, regarde le, notre fils. Harry sentit la fierté dans la voix de Draco

- Joyeux Noël Draco.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un pouvait me faire, oh merci Harry.

- Harry lui sourit avec douceur.

- Je crois que je vais devoir me transformer pour m'occuper de ce petit être.

- Euh oui, j'arrive tout de suite je vais en chercher une, je n'en n'ai plus.

Le bébé continuait de pleurer, Harry ne savait pas quoi lui donner, il n'avait pas de lait, et il savait que les bébés humains en buvaient. Quand Draco revint, il était accompagné de Severus qui semblait avoir courut pour être venu jusqu'ici.

- Comment allez-vous Harry ?

- Et bien comme vous le voyez je vais bien.

- Sortez de l'eau je vais vous examinez vous et le bébé.

Harry s'exécuta et dû passer plusieurs tests, Severus lui palpa le ventre, vérifia son anus...ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'avait pas accouché sous sa forme humaine. Il vérifia la santé du bébé, mais le père comme le bébé allaient très bien. Ile eurent même la surprise de voir que le bébé possédaient de minuscule branchie derrière les oreilles.

Il semblerait qu'elles soient encore fermées, peut-être se développeront-elles avec la croissance du bébé, où peut-être resteront-elles toujours fermées. Je ne peux pas vous renseigner pour le moment, c'est le premier bébé, moitié sirène, moitié humain. Il faut attendre et voir l'évolution.

- N'imaginez pas que bébé va vous servir pour vos tests.

- Ce sera à lui de décider.

- Alors là pas question, touchez à mon fils et je vous tuerai Snape, j'espère que c'est clair pour vous.

Il quitta la pièce, son fils dans les bras, aux bruits de pas, il comprit que Draco le suivait également.

Il monta dans leur chambre et prit une couverture pour couvrir son fils.

- Tiens il doit avoir faim, c'est un biberon.

Harry le donna au bébé qui avala goulument le lait

- Maintenant il va falloir lui trouver un nom à ce petit bonhomme.

- Oui je pense, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Que penses-tu de Garry ?

- Non je n'aime pas, je trouve ça trop sec. J'aimerai bien...Gabriel.

- Gabriel Potter Malfoy. Ça sonne bien, j'aime bien.

- Bienvenu sur terre mon petit Gabriel.

- Ce qui m'amène à mon cadeau de noël. Suit moi avec ce petit bonhomme.

Draco les mena jusqu'à une pièce inconnue à Harry jusqu'alors. Quand il l'ouvrit il vit que Draco avait aménagé une chambre au bébé, une magnifique chambre où des faux petits poissons en bois étaient accrochés au mur. La couleur au ton bleu et blanc était magnifiquement décoré, le berceau d'un bleu océan avait les pieds en forme de vague. Des oursons en peluche étaient déposés sur des étagères et sur la table à langer.

- C'est merveilleux Draco.

- Et attends ce n'est pas tout.

Il se dirigea vers une porte attenante à la chambre.

- Nous, nous installons dans cette nouvelle chambre comme ça nous serons toujours proche de notre enfant. Et regarde.

Il le mena jusqu'à une porte fenêtre.

- Notre chambre possède un balcon menant directement à la mer. Comme ça des que tu voudras faire un tour sur la plage, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le tour de la maison, mais de passer directement par la chambre.

- C 'est merveilleux !

- Et tu verras le coucher de soleil est magnifique dans la chambre.

Harry l'embrassa pour le remercier.

- C'est mon tour de t'offrir mon cadeau.

- Mais tu m'as déjà offert quelque chose de merveilleux.

Gabriel dormait dans les bras de son père, l'air bienheureux. Harry lui tendit le bébé et quitta la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes après avec deux grands cadres. Il les retourna et Draco vit avec effarement que les cadres, représentaient pour l'un Harry en sirène et l'autre en humain. Le dessin était magnifique, entre les couleurs et la façon dont était dessiné Harry. La première représentation en sirène était dessiné dans l'océan, avec le soleil se reflétant des ses cheveux et sa queue de poisson. Le fond de la mer était d'un beau bleu turquoise et s'y ajoutait plusieurs poissons. L'autre tableau représentait Harry assit sur un fauteuil rembourré, le regard vague comme dans ses rêves, ses habits étaient simples mais richement brodés, témoignant de son statut.

- Comment... ?

- Et bien tu te souviens que je passais beaucoup de temps avec ton parrain.

- Oui et ?

- Et bien il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques notions en peinture, et en échange de quelques...services il a bien voulu le faire.

- Quels services ?

- Et bien...

Harry baissa la tête. Draco imagina le pire.

- Dit le moi Harry.

- Je l'ai fait en échange de quelques tests en humain et en sirène.

- Oh Harry, pourquoi as-tu fais ça, tu détestes ces tests !

- Oui mais je n'avais rien à t'offrir.

- Mais tu n'avais rien à m'offrir. Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco.

Ils terminèrent la soiré en restant au-dessus de berceau à regarder leur magnifique bébé. Leur vie était merveilleuse, il n'y avait rien à refaire. Mais la vie tranquille du couple, changea bien vite avec l'arrivée du bébé.

Le bébé réclamait toute leur attention, et Harry et Draco, les nouveaux parents avaient beaucoup de mal à s'habituer aux nouvelles exigences que le bébé imposaient. Par exemple il fallait nourrir le bébé toutes les deux heures, le bercer, le rassurer, le changer, et cela recommençait tous les jours. Les parents très fatigués, ne prenaient plus le temps de rien, mais jamais ils n'échangerai leur place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si s'occuper de leur fils prenaient beaucoup de temps, ils le faisaient avec plaisir. Le plus dur pour Draco, était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour, quand il tentait d'approcher Harry, celui-ci l'embrassait et s'endormait aussi sec. Généralement Draco s'endormait avec une telle excitation qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir avant plusieurs heures. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui imposer quelque chose, il comprenait qu'Harry soit très fatigué, s'occuper d'un bébé était très difficile, surtout pour des nouveaux parents. Draco avait même pensé donner quelques heures le bébé à un domestique pour se retrouver avec Harry. Mais se séparer de Gabriel pour quelques câlins ne valaient pas la peine, il préférait se serrer la ceinture pour quelques jours plutôt que de laisser son bébé à un serviteur.

Dans le même temps ils reçurent les parents de Draco, qui souhaitaient voir leur petit-fils. Harry redoutait un peut cette confrontation, après tout il n'avais que des mauvais souvenirs avec ses beaux-parents. Lucius l'avait déshabillé pour vérifier son état physique et Narcissa l'avait harcelé pour connaître son monde, bien qu'elle le jugeait inférieur. Draco avait écrit à ses parents de ses arrangements avec Harry, et les avait prévenu que si ils en changeaient pas leur comportement ils ne verraient plus leur petit-fils. Harry espérait vraiment que la menace allait fonctionner, car il n'était pas question que lui ou son fils soient la victime des comportements de ces deux personnes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal je suis là pour te protéger.

- Gabriel lui sourit de son berceau en agitant ses petits bras potelés.

- Oui mon petit cœur, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur son tout petit nez.

- Maintenant il faut allez voir tes grands-parents, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas loin. Et si ton grand-père se comporte mal avec toi, n'hésite pas à lui vomir dessus.

- Je me demande lesquels des deux est l'enfant ici.

Draco l'avait écouté un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes parents se comporteront bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je l'espère pour eux.

Draco se tourna vers leur fils, qui s'agitait dans les bras de son père.

- Tu lui a mis son beau costume. Il est vraiment très mignon.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est normal il a de qui tenir.

Le couple sourit avec complicité puis descendirent rejoindre les parents de Draco. Ces derniers avaient amené plusieurs présents pour fêter l'arrivé du bébé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils n'avaient pas hésiter à dépensé. Ils avaient offert des vêtements aussi diverse que coloré, des jouets allant du simple hochet au cheval à bascule ( bien que Gabriel ne l'utiliserait pas avant plusieurs années) et des réservations pour des peintures de Gabriel étaient préparés. Bien qu'ils se comportèrent de manière correct envers Harry celui-ci sentit que leurs opinion sur sa personne ne changeait pas. Ainsi le père de Draco faisait des sous-entendus laissant comprendre que malgré le mariage d'Harry avec leur fils, jamais Harry ne serait autre chose qu'une sirène, et que maintenant qu'Harry avait fait son travail, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste. Harry avait serré les dents, mais Draco avait calmement prévenu son père de taire de tels propos au risque de ne plus voir son petit-fils. Mais ce comportement signifiait clairement que même si Draco avait changé de comportement et avait accepté des compromis, ses parents et bien d'autres encore ne le verrait que comme une sirène inférieur aux humains. Draco pour sa part avait vraiment fait de gros effort, même si il continuait à voir une étincelle de peur quand il se transformait en sirène et qu'il plongeait dans l'eau. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir compris que de s'imposer et d'essayer de faire plier Harry, il ne recevait que le mépris et la fuite. Mais cela semblait être dans la nature des humains de s'imposer et de ne pas comprendre quelque chose de différent. Ou alors ils détruisaient tout en essayant de prendre tout ce qui pouvait être pris, jetant le superflus. Mais la terre possède plusieurs créatures, plus ou moins différentes des humains, et c'est ce qui faisait le charme de la planète. Imposer une seule directive ne pouvait que l'appauvrir et amener à des conflits et du malheur. Enfin bon on ne changeait pas une espèce à coup de slogan et de belle parole.

Au grand malheur d'Harry, les parents de Draco décidèrent de rester plusieurs jours avec leur fils et leur petit-fils afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum d'eux. Harry pouvait bien mourir la bouche ouverte, ce n'était pas bien grave maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qui lui était demandé. Même Severus semblait moins antipathique que ces deux là, il plaisantait avec Harry (un humour très particulier certes, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas toujours) mais au moins il l'intégrait dans sa vie. Bien qu'il tentait toujours de le convaincre de faire quelques expériences avec lui, mais une fois remis à sa place, il ne tentait plus rien...jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Harry s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les caractéristiques de son bébé, allait-il pouvoir nager aussi longtemps que lui ? Ou aurait-il une respiration mi-humaine, mi-sirène ? Ou alors ne sera t-il qu'un humain ? Il ne pouvait rien deviner, mais les petites branchies laissaient comprendre qu'il avait au moins hériter de quelque chose de son père sirène. Mais toute le reste était bien humain, de l'orteil à la petite touffe de cheveux. Ses yeux avaient commencé à s'ouvrir et ile eurent la surprise de voir un regard bleu se tourner vers eux. Bleu ? Pourtant Draco avait les yeux gris et lui les yeux vert, la seule explication était que sa grand-mère, c'est à dire Narcissa, avait les yeux bleu, il avait pu hériter ça d'elle.

_A bientôt_


	13. colère

_Et voilà la suite. J'annonce que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier. Merci encore à tout le monde pour les reviews que je continues de recevoir. A bientôt._

Il avait du attendre les huit mois de Gabriel pour l'amener dans l'océan, chose qu'Harry attendait avec beaucoup d'impatiente, son fils allait-il être à l'aise dans l'eau comme lui ou pas ? Il avait du nager jusqu'à présent seul, Draco et Gabriel l'attendant sur la plage, le bébé jouant avec le sable et Draco surveillant son époux qui pouvait s'éloigner de plusieurs kilomètres avant de revenir. Draco avait même craint qu'un jour qu'Harry se soit enfuit, après plus de six heures sans le revoir, puis avait été soulagé quand il avait vu le bout de sa queue à quelques mètres de la plage. Cela leur avait couté une crise, depuis le départ d'Harry. Draco avait même tenté d'empêcher Harry de retourner dans l'eau, chose qu'Harry refusa immédiatement, en le menaçant de partir avec son fils si il ne changeait pas de comportement. Si il avait bien apprit une chose c'est qu'il fallait s'imposer pour ne pas se laisser manger, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait au début mais qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire maintenant. Suite à cette dispute, le couple ne s'était plus adressé la parole pendant deux jours, avant que que Draco ne vienne serrer son mari dans ses bras lui demandait pardon pour son comportement.

- Tu crois qu'il va aimer l'eau ?

- Et bien nous allons bien voir. Tiens le bien, ses branchies ne sont pas encore ouvertes, il risque de se noyer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry approcha doucement son fils de l'eau pour qu'il puisse la toucher avec ses petites mains, puis les orteils de pied et enfin les jambes. Heureusement que l'eau était bien chaude, en ces temps de grandes chaleur, il ne voulait pas que son fils attrape froid et risque de tomber malade. Gabriel se contracta et ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier le traitement, puis après quelques secondes il se mit à s'agiter gaiement en produisant quelques gargouillis.

- Et bien au moins on sait qu'il aime l'eau.

- Oui comme beaucoup de bébé.

- Oh Harry ne soit pas déçu, il aura largement le temps d'apprendre à aimer l'eau et voir même de l'aimer autant que son père.

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais il n'allait pas lancer son fils dans l'eau pour voir si celui-ci revenait à la surface. Il faudrait attendre qu'il soir plus âgé pour retenter l'expérience.

Malgré la joie d'Harry d'avoir une vie de famille, et son plaisir de le partager avec Draco, la mer lui manquait, même si il lui était possible de revenir autant de fois qu'il voulait dans l'eau, ses amis et la mer en général lui manquait. Après tout faire quelques plongées dans l'eau ne remplaçait pas la vie dans la mer. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait ce choix, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de se contracter quand il voyait la mer. Il avait essayer d'en parler avec Draco mais celui-ci ne savait quoi faire de plus, « Tu peux y aller quand tu veux Harry, du moment que tu reviens », oui bien sûr il était libre, mais son cœur était emprisonné entre deux choix. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ses origines. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait bien essayé de se faire une raison, mais cela ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête.

- Draco, est ce qu'il serait possible que tu te transformes en sirène ?

- Non la potion ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut avoir des gènes sirène pour pouvoir les transformer en jambes. Moi n'ayant que des gènes humains, la potion ne marcherait pas.

- Et Severus ne pourrait pas te faire une potion pour te les transformer ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas...je pourrais éventuellement lui demander. Mais je ne sais pas si ses recherches ont assez avancé. Tu ne te plait pas sur terre ?

- Si si bien sur mais tu dois comprendre que même si je suis sur terre, je reste une sirène. Je sais que je pourrais pas vivre sans toi aujourd'hui et sans notre fils, mais je ne serai comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin de retourner à la mer.

- Je pensais que cela te passerai avec le temps, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être revenu, ne le pense pas.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre le bateau et voyager quelques mois avec Gabriel.

- Cela ne te dérange pas.

- Harry, je t'ai arraché à ton monde, au début je pensais qu'en t'imposant notre monde de vie, tu t'habituerais et finirais par aimer. Mais j'ai oublié, le plus important, on n'oublie pas ses origines. Je pense que si cela avait été le contraire, j'aurai réagis de la même façon, en ayant besoin de retourner sur terre. Nous attendrons que Gabriel soit un peu plus grand et nous prendrons la mer, ok ?

- Merci Draco, j'en ai besoin.

Draco ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était inquiet, si la mer manquait trop à Harry il risquait de le perdre petit à petit. Leur fils ne resterait pas éternellement avec eux, et lui aussi prendrait son envol un jour, et Harry n'aurait plus aucune attache à part lui. Il lui fallait rester très prudent, et ne pas restreindre Harry.

Ils prirent le départ après le premier anniversaire de Gabriel, se fut une fête somptueuse, avec tout le beau monde de l'aristocratie, apportant différent présent aux bébés. Ces coutumes étaient particulières car bien que Gabriel continue à grandir, ses parents et ses grands-parents le couvraient de tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Les nouveaux cadeaux venaient remplir une nouvelle chambre qui servaient de rangements aux nombreux présents du petit garçon. A cette occasion, Gabriel avait dit son premier mot, « papa », ses parents furent estomaqués quand ils s'entendirent appelés. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'embrasser pour le féliciter, Gabriel fut accaparé par Lucius.

- C'est bien un Malfoy, bientôt il pourra suivre les meilleurs cours et progresser dans ce monde. Et ce n'est pas ses origines qui lui poseront problèmes.

- Non c'est sûr, ce n'est pas parce que ses grands-parents sont des humains égoïstes, imbu d'eux même et étroit d'esprit que lui ne peut pas réussir dans la vie. Répliqua Harry.

- Comment osez-vous ! Rugit Lucius.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, je vous traite comme vous me traitez.

- Excusez-vous immédiatement.

Harry souleva son fils dans ses bras, leur jeta un regard haineux et quitta la pièce sous les regards ahuris des invités. Draco était resté silencieux, il avait du mal à accepter le comportement de ses parents envers Harry, mais il aimait ses parents et ne pouvait se fâcher avec Harry.

Il suivit Harry dans la chambre du bébé, ou il était en train de déposer le bébé dans le berceau.

- Je suis désolé du comportement de mes parents.

- Je sais mais je ne supporte plus d'être traité comme une...merde.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je veux partir Draco.

- J'ai réfléchi Harry, que penses-tu de faire un tour du monde en bateau ?

- En bateau ?

- Oui. Ce serait agréable, nous nous arrêterions aux ports pour faire le plein et faire découvrir le monde à Gabriel.

- Oui ce sera une merveilleuse idée. Je pourrai découvrir les mers de tous les coins du monde. Quand est ce que nous partons ?

- Après le départ de mes parents.

- Ils restent ici ?

- Oui durant deux semaines. Ils veulent profiter de Gabriel quelques temps.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir vivre avec eux. Ils vont me faire des remarques méchantes comme d'habitude.

- Je sais ce n'est pas facile mais essaye de résister le temps de leur voyage.

- J'essayerai.

Ce fut les pires semaines d'Harry, les parents de Draco étaient infectes essayant de monopoliser Gabriel et Draco afin d'éloigner Harry. Ils étaient ainsi parti en balade un après-midi, assurant à Draco qu'Harry les rejoindrait plus tard. En fait Harry, s'était retrouvé tout seul sans savoir où était parti son fils et Draco et commençait à paniquer en se demandant si Draco n'était pas parti avec son fils à jamais. Quand ils étaient enfin revenu Harry avait piqué une crise de colère, exigeant que ses « beaux-parents » quittent le manoir immédiatement. Mais il n'était pas facile d'imposer quelques choses à Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci l'avait toisé et le regardant de haut, lui rappelant que c'était lui qui était dans sa maison, et que c'était à lui de partir, n'étant pas de la même espèce, il ne servait à rien qu'il continue à polluer l'air de Gabriel et Draco. Le commentaire avait tellement fait mal à Harry que celui-ci s'en était retourné dans sa chambre et avait laissé explosé sa colère contre les meubles de la pièce. Draco essayait de temporiser les deux partis mais il se rendait de plus en plus compte que les choses ne faisaient que empirer.

- Il va te falloir choisir Draco, c'est eux où c'est moi et Gabriel. Qu'ils ne pensent pas pouvoir s'accaparer de Gabriel sans que j'intervienne. Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'ils essayent de faire ? Ils veulent m'éloigner de vous, et je suis sur que si ils ne peuvent pas le faire par la ruse ils le feront de force.

- Crois-tu que je les laisserai faire ?

- Ce sont tes parents Draco tu ne peux pas te séparer d'eux. Et rappelle-toi, tu te comportais un peu de la même façon au début.

- Oui mais j'ai changé, mais parents le peuvent aussi.

- Je ne crois pas, ils croient trop à leurs idées pour essayer de voir différemment.

Pour le coup, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il savait que ses parents avaient des idées très arrêtées et ne se remettaient jamais en question. Jusqu'à présent cela ne le dérangeait pas étant donné qu'il supportait ses parents en toutes occasion, mais là son mari souffrait de la méchanceté de ses parents et ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

- Nous partirons très bientôt Harry.

- En attendant je ne veux pas les croiser et je ne veux pas que Gabriel les côtoie.

- Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de voir leur petit-fils !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Harry s'il te plait, ils sont vieux et aiment Gabriel.

- Cette conversation ne mène nul par, tu les défends tout en comprenant ma colère, mais tu ne cherches pas à trouver de solutions !

- Harry je suis bloqué entre toi et Gabriel et mes parents, et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me départager sans souffrir.

- Je peux choisir pour toi. Je m'en vais avec Gabriel et ..

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

Draco ne laissa rien paraître mais commença à paniquer. Harry s'était sauvé une fois, il pouvait recommencer s'il voulait.

- Je vais demander à mes parents de quitter les lieux aujourd'hui même.

Harry acquiesça. Il était allez très loin mais il ne regretta rien, pour une fois c'était Draco qui devait faire un choix, il verrait à quel point cela était difficile. Il entendit des cris à l'étage inférieur, et reconnu la douce voix de Lucius, il ne semblait pas content de se faire mettre dehors par son fils. Peut-être que cela le ferait réfléchir, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêvé. Regardant par la fenêtre il les vitse diriger vers une calèche d'un pas vif. Ils semblaient très contrarier, parlant très rapidement, faisant même quelques gestes brutaux. Avant de monter dans leur moyen de transport, Lucius se retourna et le regarda, Harry pouvait sentir sa haine et sa colère envers lui. Il maintient son regard et attendit que se soit lui qui détourne le regard et qu'il disparaisse enfin pour respirer de nouveau.

_A demain!_


	14. Voyage

_Bonjour à tout le monde. Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, je pensais la faire plus longue au début mais de fil en aiguille j'en suis arrivée là. Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu et même de vous avoir distrait pendant quelques lignes. Je ne sais pas si je referais une histoire, et si c'est le cas je pense plutôt me diriger vers un thème de loup-garou ou de vampire, bien que le sujet soit largement abordé dans plusieurs fics. En tout cas bonne lecture et merci pour tout._

_PS : Est ce quelqu'un sait si Sucubei publie encore ? Car sa dernière publication remonte à novembre 2011 et j'adore ses histoires. N'ayant pas de nouvelles je crains qu'elle est tout abandonnée, ce qui serait dommage vu son talent. Bis_

_Il maintient son regard et attendit que se soit lui qui détourne le regard et qu'il disparaisse enfin pour respirer de nouveau. _

Il allait devoir se méfier, les humains étaient très rancuniers, ça il l'avait bien apprit, et à un moment où un autre ils se vengeaient sur la personne qu'ils jugeaient responsable. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était sur terre, et encore aujourd'hui il découvrait de nouveaux comportements et de nouvelles règles qui ne cessaient de l'étonner.

- Voilà Harry mes parents ont quitté la maison.

- Je te remercie, et j'aimerai aussi que l'on parte très vite.

- Dans deux jours si c'est possible, je vais aller voir le capitaine et lui demander de faire ce qu'il faut pour le départ.

- Merci beaucoup. Et Draco, je suis désolé pour tes parents mais je ne l'aurai pas supporter, je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne comme ça, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ds moqueries et des commentaires de tes parents.

- Je sais Harry.

Harry sentit un léger malaise s'installer entre eux, mais il fallait que Draco se confronte au problème, il ne pouvais pas toujours lui demander de comprendre et de faire des efforts. Aujourd'hui même si cela le faisait souffrir, il avait du faire un choix, et heureusement pour lui et Gabriel, c'était eux que Draco avait choisi.

Pendant les deux jours les séparant du départ, Harry et Draco ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, Draco en voulant un peu à Harry d'avoir provoqué le départ de ses parents, même si ses parents avaient également provoqué la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci de son côté ne voulait pas brusquer Draco et attendait qu'il revienne de lui même vers lui. Il passait donc son temps avec Gabriel qui continuait à gambader dans les chambres à quatre pattes. Il commençait même à essayer de se mettre sur ses deux pieds, mais la tâche restait ardu pour ce petit garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et qui voulait se précipiter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Harry le surveillait de très près car, Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de se cacher dans des placards bas ou sous le lit. Dans le même temps il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche et qu'il ne mette pas ses doigts dans les portes. Draco pour sa part jouait beaucoup avec son fils, le chatouillant, l'aidant avec ses petits jeux.

Le petit garçon pour sa part grandissait très vite, ses vêtements de bébés avaient été abandonnés depuis longtemps, pour des vêtements d'enfants plus âgés. Il allait certainement devenir très grand, chose qu'il tiendrait de Draco car Harry lui ne dépassait pas 1 mètre 65. Il n'avait pas assez de souvenir de ses parents pour savoir si ceux-ci étaient grands où pas. Gabriel ressemblait également de plus en plus à Draco avec ses yeux et son petit nez pointu, la seule caractéristique qu'il tenait d'Harry était ses cheveux noir et ses petites branchies, il était cependant trop petit pour savoir quel caractère il adopterait.

- Alors mon chéri, on a fini sa sieste ?

Quand il vit son père, Gabriel sourit et s'agita dans son berceau en levant les bras vers lui.

- Papa.

- Oui mon chéri je suis là.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur le bout du nez, Harry commença à changer Gabriel. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Draco dans son dos. Il sursauta donc quand il se retourna et le vit en train de le regarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je regarde ma petite famille.

Harry lui sourit, et tendit Gabriel qui levait les bras vers son autre père.

- Il te ressemble de plus en plus.

- Oui, sauf pour les cheveux et les petits branchies.

- Heureusement qu'il a quelques petites choses à moi sinon je me serai inquiété.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde, n'est ce pas mon cœur.

Il embrassa le petit ventre de Gabriel qui rigola de contentement.

- Draco, je suis désolé d'avoir fait partir tes parents mais...

- Non Harry tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce sont mes parents qui le devraient. Ils savent qu'ils se comportent mal et ne regrette pas leur comportement. Pendant longtemps je n'ai rien dit car cela ne me touchait pas particulièrement, mais maintenant que toi et Gabriel faite partie de ma vie, je ne peux pas les excuser. Je devrais même dire, que j'aurai du te défendre face à eux, mais je n'ai rien fait et je m'en excuse. Il n'est pas question que quiconque vienne perturber ce que j'ai eu du mal à construire avec toi.

- Merci Draco, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela me touche.

Après s'être sourit, ils partirent tous les trois faire une promenade dans la forêt. Tout s'arrangeait et bientôt ils prendraient la mer.

Le départ se fit sous un grand soleil, au moins il n'aurait pas à essuyer de tempête. Ils avait décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner des côtes, au cas où ils auraient besoin de quitter rapidement le bateau. C'était également l'occasion de s'arrêter régulièrement pour visiter le monde qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Juste avant le départ, les parents de Draco arrivèrent pour parler avec leur fils. Harry resta sur le pont, mais au vu des gestes qu'échangeaient les protagonistes, la conversation devait-être très vive, même le temps des voix augmentait progressivement.

- Draco, tu abandonnes ton statut et tes responsabilités pour lui!Il n'en vaut pas la peine il n'est qu'une sirène.

- C'est mon époux et le père de mon fils.

- Et alors? Tu n'as qu'à le laisser dans votre chambre, il te servira quand tu en auras besoin. Et dans le même temps ses origines peuvent t'aider à attirer du monde de la haute société. Après tout les sirènes restent des créatures curieuse pour les humains, tu pourras toujours l'exhiber quand ce sera nécessaire.

- Mais enfin c'est mon époux et je l'aime, je ne l'ai pas pris pour le jeter ensuite. Je l'ai retiré de son monde pour lui imposer quelque chose que je souhaitais.

- Et alors, c'est normal il est là pour répondre à tes exigence. Enfin ce n'est qu'une sirène, ce n'est pas comme si il avait des droits comme les humains.

- Peut-être n'a t-il pas de droit comme les humains mais moi je le considère comme n'importe qui d'autre. Vous traitez les gens comme des objets pouvant vous aidez à avancer, et pendant longtemps ce comportement ne pas dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui ce comportement touche mon époux et je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je vous laisse donc le choix, ou vous changez de comportement et présentez vos excuses à Harry, soit vous disparaissez de notre vie à tous les trois.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, et si jamais tu essayes de nous empêcher de voir Gabriel, nous te déshéritons !

- Vous savez pertinemment que vous n'avez pas le droit dans le faire sans excuse valable à présenter devant le conseil parlementaire. Et même si vous arrivez à atteindre votre but, j'ai monté assez d'affaire et contacté assez de personne de confiance pour me passer de vous. Je n'aurai peut-être pas la même fortune au début mais je vous dépasserai très vite. Harry, par son statut comme vous l'avez si bien dit, attire beaucoup de curieux qui souhaite découvrir ce monde inconnu, et ce n'est pas vos contactes qui m'empêcheront de faire ma propre vie dans vous. Je vous laisse donc le choix de vos gestes, mais ne faites rien que vous regretterez très vite.

- Draco rends-toi compte de ce que tu dis. Jamais tu n'aurais utilisé de tels propos avant !

- Je les tiens aujourd'hui, et je ne suis plus seul maintenant. J'ai mon époux et mon fils et c'est eux dont je dois m'occuper. Si vous ne voulez pas changer, alors je ne vous y obligerai pas, mais nous n'aurons plus de contacte du tout. Je le regrette mais c'est comme ça.

- Draco, entends-tu comment tu nous parles ?

- Oui et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Harry m'a obligé à ouvrir les yeux et je l'en remercie, sinon j'aurai continué à faire souffrir les autres, et surtout lui. Et peut-être même à Gabriel. J'ai la chance de pouvoir changer aujourd'hui et cela est primordiale pour ma vie de famille. Je ne regrette rien du tout.

Ils restèrent là se regarder, Lucius et Narcissa apeurés à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir leur fils et leur petit-fils, tout ça à cause d'un être inférieur. Draco lui regardaient ses parents en sachant qu'il ne les reverrait pas avant un bon bout de temps, voir même jamais.

- Au revoir mère, père.

- Attends Draco, tu ne va pas faire ce « tour du monde » seulement pour ….lui !

- Et bien si, même si nous pouvons considérer cela comme une lune de miel. Après tout je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'occuper de lui comme il le fallait à ce moment là. J'ai l'occasion de me racheter et je le fais aujourd'hui.

- Et Gabriel tu penses à lui ? Tu crois que faire le tour du monde est bon pour lui ?

- C'est certainement mieux que de le laisser à votre contacte. Comment traitera t-il Harry ? Comme une sale sirène ? Comme une personne de seconde zone ? Et imaginons que Gabriel développe plus tard des caractéristiques de sirène que ferez-vous ? Le renieriez-vous pour ce qu'il est ?

- Bien sûr que non, il reste notre petit-fils, une partie de nous et de toi.

- Et d'Harry. Quand vous m'avez laissé ramener une sirène vous saviez bien que j'allais avoir un enfant avec elle.

- Oui mais nous pensions que tu la relâcherai après que tu aies obtenu ce que tu voulais d'elle. Nous pensions que tu te serais lassés et remis avec quelqu'un de notre monde.

- Et j'aurai du séparer Harry de Gabriel ?

- Ce n'est pas si grave pour lui, après tout il reste un...poisson. Et les poissons après avoir pondu laisse leur petit se débrouiller.

- Mais Harry n'est pas un poisson, c'est un être qui a des sentiments et des droits tout comme nous. Les sirènes ne sont pas comme de simple objet à utiliser...comme je l'ai cru quand j'ai rencontré Harry. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferai et traiterai Harry d'une façon différente.

- Tu as tort, tu t'es laissé embobiner par cette sirène, c'est parce qu'il aime écarter les cuisses ?

Draco ne répondit même pas, ses parents ne comprendraient jamais ses choix, ils étaient trop butés pour comprendre.

- Si un jour vous changez d'avis, je suis sur qu'Harry et Gabriel seront ravis de vous revoir et même de vous pardonner.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder dans les yeux sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, puis Draco tourna les talons et monta sur le bateau. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse qu'il allait certainement sortir de son emplacement, mais il devait rester fort et fier pour sa petite famille qui l'attendait, il ne devait pas se laisser influencer par ses parents.

Il fut accueilli par le doux sourire d'Harry et les gazouillis de Gabriel.

- Tout va bien ?

- Maintenant oui.

Harry se serra contre son époux et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je suis là avec toi et tout se passera bien.

- J'en suis sûr et maintenant rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous.

La rampe fut levée, les échelles remontées et les voiles déployées, le bateau prenait le large, s'éloignant loin de la terre et des Malfoy.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient pris le large, et le beau temps continuait à les suivre partout où ils allaient. Le bateau avait d'abord suivit les côtes de l'Angleterre s'arrêtant de temps à autre faire le plein et pour que la famille visite un peu les contrés éloignés. Harry était ravi de tout ce qu'il voyait, que ce soit par les populations qui les accueillaient avec bonne humeur, que par le rapprochement entre lui et Draco. Son retour sur le bateau après la conversation avec ses parents l'avait rendu triste et renfermé dans les premiers temps, mais dès qu'Harry était venu se blottir contre lui pour le rassurer, il avait réussi à la arracher un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, ils reviendront j'en suis sûr, après tout ils t'aiment et ils aiment Gabriel, ils ont tous à perdre à ne pas changer de comportement.

- Je sais.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre un peu trop rapidement des paupières.

- Je suis là Draco, ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger. Je sais que tu aimes tes parents et eux aussi t'aiment. Tu verras ils reviendront.

- Oui je l'espère.

- Pa...pa.

Le petit appel de Gabriel rappela à Draco, la raison de sa décision. Il avait tout à perdre en donnant raison à ses parents, sa famille était là maintenant et il se devait de la soutenir. Harry n'était pas seul à devoir faire des efforts après tout. Il souleva Gabriel et l'embrassa, immédiatement le petit garçon se mis à gazouiller, heureux d'être avec ses parents.

- Je crois qu'un petit gars à besoin d'être changé.

- Je vais te laisser faire, je sais que tu aimes faire ça.

Harry partit en rigolant face à la tête de Draco.

Ils poursuivirent leur voyage, qui les amena vers les côtes françaises, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se changer en sirène et de suivre le bateau, voir même de prendre de l'avance pour découvrir le fond marin. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point les poissons étaient bien différents près des côtes françaises que près des côtes anglaises. En même temps c'était logique puisque l'eau étant plus chaude, les poissons n'étaient pas de la même espèce. De la même façon, les plantes aquatiques étaient plus diversifiées et plus colorées.

Draco ne pouvait le suivre dans l'eau mais restait proche de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrivait pas de problème. Un événement très particulier, vint également modifier les choses, les branchies de Gabriel s'étaient ouvertes. En fait les parents avaient essayé de mettre le bébé dans l'eau, et aussitôt les petites branchies s'étaient ouvertes et s'agitaient dans tous les sens afin de lui permettre de respirer dans l'eau. Le bébé, paniqué au début, s'agitait maintenant avec joie dans l'eau en bougeant ses petits membres, afin de se déplacer plus vite dans l'eau.

- Il peut respirer sous l'eau, il est capable de respirer à la fois dans l'eau et sur terre.

- Il fallait bien qu'il tienne quelque chose de toi également en dehors de ses cheveux.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier, après tout rends toi compte, il est le premier garçon mi-sirène mi-humain. Enfin le premier que je connaisse. Il est merveilleux et au moins on est sur qu'il ne se noiera pas.

- Moi par contre ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais si cela devait arriver, je serai te protéger.

- Je m'en doute.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage et découvrirent de nouvelles terres, des gens avec des coutumes bien différentes de la population d'Angleterre. Certains personnes étaient même de couleur noir! Cela surpris surtout Draco, qui était tellement pâle face à eux, de la même façon leurs habits de couleurs variés tranchaient radicalement avec les vêtements sombres d'Harry et de Draco. La chose la plus curieuse pour Harry fut de rencontrer des sirènes tout comme lui, bien que leur langage soit bien différent du sien. Mais de la même façon, le groupe ne comportait que très peu de membres, de ce qu'il avait compris les sirènes étaient chassées et tuées. Cela attrista Harry qui se rendit compte que son « espèce » risquait de disparaître si les humains ne calmaient pas leur ardeur.

- Pourquoi les humains chassent-ils les sirènes ? Nous ne vous faisons rien, nous ne vous empêchons pas de pêcher ni d'utiliser les fonds marins.

- Et bien...

Pour une fois, Draco était gêné, après tout lui aussi avait arraché Harry à son monde. Bien qu'il avait pas voulu de mal.

- Votre monde est curieux et intéressant, il intrigue également les humains. De ce fait les hommes essayent de vous chasser, afin de vous obtenir.

- Les humains sont vraiment...égoïstes. Détruire une race pour votre propre plaisir.

- Je sais..je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je pense surtout à ces pauvres sirènes qui sont utilisées, analysées puis tuées. Moi j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui m'a apporté de l'amour et un bébé. Cela était dur au début mais maintenant tout c'est arrangé et je suis heureux.

- Je suis heureux et j'espère que Gabriel le sera aussi.

- Nous ferons tout pour n'est ce pas ?

- Oui

Le voyage dura des mois, ils continuèrent à découvrir de nouvelle contrées et de nouvelles personnes, et bientôt ils fêtèrent les deux ans de Gabriel, qui commença à utiliser quelques petits mots. Quelques mois plus tard ils eurent la surprise de constater qu'Harry était à nouveau enceint, ils firent une grande fête ce jour là, profitant de l'occasion pour descendre sur terre. Ils décidèrent d'y rester le temps de la grossesse pour ensuite repartir en Angleterre revoir les parents de Draco.

Neuf mois après, Draco et Harry eurent de nouveau la chance d'être parents d'un autre petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Nathan. Gabriel devenait maintenant grand frère.

- Et tu sera t'occuper de ton petit frère, n'est ce pas mon grand ?

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel lui sourit en agitant ses petits bras dans toutes les sens.

Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la petite famille, et aujourd'hui Harry, Draco Gabriel et Nathan descendaient du pont du navire. Harry guidait Gabriel qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un pied devant l'autre, tandis que Draco portait son petit frère.

- Draco, oh mon dieu Draco tu es là !

Ce fut Narcissa qui se dirigea la première vers son fils en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Et ce petit bonhomme, qui est-ce ?

- Nathan, le petit frère de Gabriel.

- Bonjour Nathan

Elle prit le bébé que lui tendit Draco et l'embrassa en le serrant contre elle.

- Il a les cheveux très clair.

- Comme Draco à son âge.

Cette fois ce fut le père de Draco qui se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer son fils, puis le serra dans ses bras d'une puissante étreinte.

- Tu nous a manqué Draco.

- Vous aussi père.

Après ces retrouvailles avec Draco et Gabriel, les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Hum et bien bon retour Harry. J'espère que les choses se passeront mieux entre nous maintenant.

- Oui je l'espère aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et remontèrent jusqu'au manoir qu'ils avaient quitté il y a quelques années. Après de longues conversations à raconter leur voyage, Draco et Harry après avoir couchés leurs fils, se glissèrent également entre les draps du lit. Après un doux baiser, signe de leur amour les deux amants se couchèrent un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tout allait bien.

_FIN_


End file.
